To Hurt and to Trust
by hajimenokizu
Summary: This is a Saitou x Toki (not Tokio) fic. Saitou takes Toki to his household with ulterior motives. The wolf didn't know that his life will change forever. (COMPLETED)
1. The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor any of it's characters...  
  
It's my first fic so please be gentle? :O) Also there is alternate pairing. I'm trying very hard not to be OOC, but well... at least I tried right? What else? Oh some parts may not be accurate so Kume. Also I don't know how Tokio's character is have not much info on her, so she might be OOC as well. Enjoy and please review to help me in my writing. Thank you.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The Aizu Clan has meet it's demise with the death of Takimi Shigure. Saitou Hajime slowly dragged on his cigarette, thinking about how he has missed the commotion at the hill because he was busy disposing of Sadashiro Kajiki, the cowardly traitor. "Oh well. I'm sure Battousai has taken cared of the loose ends as I have taken cared of mine. Although damn him and that oath not to kill, I'm sure there will be casualties. Such an inefficient bastard", he thought.  
  
At the precint, he was met with suprise. A scowl came to his face after hearing that Shigure is dead and they have arrested Tamano. "That Tamano is one lucky bastard. If he was anywhere than behind the jail cell, I would have rid this world of another insect", Saitou mused. Saitou went to see the remains of Shigure. The body has been almost a day old and was starting to stench. He did not care and lifted the cloth that was covering the face of the dead man.  
  
He heard the door open slowly and placed the towel back on. He leaned at the opposite wall and he saw a young woman come in. She had jet black hair tied to a bun. Her skin was a good color of light-brown, however she look frail and walked very slowly towards the corpse. Saitou thought to himself, "What is the likes of her doing here? And to think she does not even pay attention if someone else was in the room or not". His thoughts were interrupted when he heard stifled sobs coming from the young lady, (his lover perhaps?) and it was that time that he thought he cannot wait until this lady leaves so that he can go on and examine the corpse more thoroughly.  
  
"Miss. I do not want to be rude and interrupt your reunion with your dead lover, however I must examine that corpse before the noon comes. I will be needed elsewhere and I want to get this done and over with.". He stated this so matter of factly that the young lady was caught off guard and was about to retaliate but thought better of it.  
  
"Sir. May I know your name?" she asked, as this was all she could think of at the moment as a reply.  
  
"This really is not the time for civilities, however if it will satisfy your curiosity and leave us in peace, I am Gorou Fujita, a police officer". He answered back not trying to hide the tone of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"I am Takatsuki Toki." she said "Please let me know when you are done, so I may visit him once more."  
  
Saitou shook his head and thought "What a hopeless woman!", instead he replied as patiently as he could that he will ask someone to inform her when he is done.  
  
It did not take long for Saitou to finish. There is after all a definite difference in examining a man who just died to that who has been dead several hours. He was never the type to complain but today he just had an itch to get everything over with as he kept seeing that young lady's face and could not comprehend the attachment she had with this corpse. He called one of the police clerks and told him to call the lady sitting at the end of the hall.  
  
Toki came up right away. "Thank you Gorou-san". lowering her head. "Do not thank me. The corpse will be buried later today. I suggest you do not get too attached to it.", with that said Saitou walked away. All Toki could do was stare at his back, confused as to why this man was acting so heartless.  
  
"That was uncalled for Saitou!" a voice came from his back... "Hmph. Sanosuke..." Saitou thought and without turning around he took a cigarette from his breast pocket and continued walking. "Ahou..."  
  
"Saitou! You better apologize. Damn it!" another shout emanated from Sanosuke. A grin crept up on Saitou's face and he finally turned to Sanosuke and before he spoke, dragged on a cigarette for one more time before putting it out.  
  
"Ahou! I am just giving Ms. Toki here good advice. Whether or not she choose to take it is her prerogative. However if I came on too harsh, please accept my apologies Toki-dono". With that he turned away, leaving Sanosuke dumbfounded and turning red with anger.  
  
"Sanosuke, thank you, however please do not get angry. I am sure that is just the way Gorou-san is. I do not mind. Now come with me and let's see Shigure for one last time." The two entered the room....  
  
END OF CHAPTER I -  
  
PREVIEW of CHAPTER II Hajime is given a new assignment... Although Toki is trying very hard to live a happy life on her own as she promised Shigure and her other friends (kenshin-gumi), she sometimes finds it hard to do so. 


	2. The Changes

Shigure was buried later that afternoon. No one was left except for Toki after two hours. She was contemplating about how different life would be alone in the house. The house was entirely too big for her, but since she started a private school it was just the right size. She was still thinking about what to do as she has closed the school for a couple of days. Tomorrow Himura-san and his friends will be going home. They have been so supportive to her, especially Sonosuke. "I think I should at least cook something good for them for their journey back to Tokyo", she thought. She hurried to the market before the sun went down. She noticed that the sun was a fiercy red on the horizon. "I wonder if it is just me", she thought again. Her mind was a blur as she walked towards the sunset.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
It was late at night. Saitou was straining to read his new assignment under the Japanese lantern. Suddenly he threw the papers down and stood up so abruptly that the chair almost toppled down. "Damn it! I need a cigarette!", he told himself. In betweens puffs of smoke, he was thinking why the Police Commissioner Kawaji Toshiyoshi, would assign such an unimportant case to him. He has not been assigned to a regular civilian for several years now. They had always given him politicians to spy on for the most part of the Meiji era. Why now? "She is just a civilian", he thought. Then he knocked himself on the head and with a grin, he said to himself, "Now Saitou! Even a young lady could hold such secrets.. She is after all the sister of Gentatsu the hitokiri (manslayer) of the Aizu. Aside from this, she was clearly attached to that man Shigure." With this, Saitou decided to take the assignment, eventhough it meant befriending the woman. He never was fond of interacting with women. God knows that the only woman he tolerated was his wife Tokio. It is a good thing she is non-intrusive and a capable wife. He decided to go home that night to check up on his wife and kids, it was afterall a moonless night. Even now after the revolution, the Meiji era is still not safe.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that morning, Toki had met with her good friends. She made sure that everyone in Kenshin's group had enough bento (box lunch) for their journey back home. It was not the best batch of food she has made. It was not like she was thoughtful in making it. She was crying the whole night but she was smiled the whole time she was saying her farewell to Kaoru and Kenshin. There was no point to worry them. It was the first step for her to contain her sadness. She did not want to see anyone who will remind her of Shigure. She sighed, "What am I thinking? The house, the hallway, this place will always remind me of Shigure."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the dojo, Hajime was examining the place for clues. How involved was this young woman to Shigure and the plans for Restoration? How deep was the plot to topple the current government? There were no clues to be found eventhough he almost turned the place down. All he found were teaching materials to children nothing more. After putting everything back into place. He started to light up a cigarette, but thought better of it as the place was well kept and had the aroma of Sakura blossoms. He stopped by the small shrine of Gentatsu and Shigure in the room. "What a waste, if they had decided to join the Shinsengumi, the events would have probably not turned out this way.", thought Hajime. "Oh well, that is not something I should concern myself now."  
  
As he was preparing to leave, he heard the rice paper door slide open. There was a very small gap behind the shrine and the wall and somehow he managed to fit himself there. Toki lit up the incense in the shrine, it was cinnamon and started cleaning the room. "Ahou! How long is she going to be in here?" Saitou thought, as he was getting restless for there was no room to move nor breathe comfortably without warning Toki that he has intruded. He stole a peak at the young lady. She seemed to be in much better condition now, although it was evident she has not slept a wink at all because of the bags below her still red eyes. Finally Toki stopped, she knelt in front of the alter and said a quick prayer. Again he stole a look, he was surprised to see her crying again, silently.  
  
Saitou was able to leave the room unnoticed. He was feeling stiff all over and the image of the Toki as he stole that look kept bothering his mind. In truth, he felt that spying on her was all a waste. Although last night he toyed with the idea that she might be hiding something, now he was sure she was innocent. "What a waste.", he thought, although he was not sure if he was commenting on the assignment or on the young lady. That was enough work for today. He decided to eat some soba and go to Toshiyoshi to demand he be let off this case. ------------------------------  
  
Another week has passed. The children were playing outside with their parents. She was glad the parents all came as she needed to speak with them gladly about the changes.  
  
"Everyone, please come inside. I have an announcement to make." Toki said as carefully as possible to hide the distress in her voice. "I am glad to have the chance to be your sensei for this year. The school year is almost over and I am very sorry I will not re-open the school again."  
  
There was a murmur across the room. The children and parents have been taken by surprise. The children started crying. It was the last day they will see her again. "Hontoni... Gomen-'asai." Toki bowed her head as low as she could and headed out of the room. She did not dare look back. She could not tell them the dire circumstances she was in. The house was not hers, she was being evicted by it's rightful owners. Aside from this the money she had made from teaching was not enough to keep the school as only one- third of the class was paying. All the others, were poor children she had decided to teach along with the others.  
  
She went to bed early that night. It was the first time she had gotten a full night's sleep, but it was only due to her exhaustion that this came about. When she woke up the next morning, she was partly glad that at least she gets to stay for another week. At least she can hopefully find a place by then.  
  
As Toki was leaving the house, she noticed Saitou leaning against the wall close to her door.  
  
"Good morning Gorou-san." Toki said.  
  
"Good morning Toki-dono. I see you are out and about. It is a good day for a walk." Hajime replied. He was still asking himself why the Police Commissioner denied his request a few days ago. But the thought was interrupted as he noticed that the lady in front of him dropped the cheerful face and started to walk away from him.  
  
"Normally I would leave you to your devices... However I cannot stand people who wallow in sorrow over someone who has left and never will return. It is better to let the dead be, especially from what I've heard he has been ignoring you all the time he was alive anyway..", Saitou said this to her, quite annoyed at the fact that this woman has still not gotten over her loss.  
  
Toki turned to confront him... Yes she was still aching, but she was incredulous on how he was treating Shigure. This man did not even know him! "I request Gorou-kun that you leave Shigure out of this. Whatever you hear on the streets keep it to yourself, lest you be judged in the same way.", Toki retaliated.  
  
Saitou couldn't help but grin. His dark-brown eyes challenging the woman in front of him to speak up. "As a policeman you hear many things. Judging from your reaction though he must've been kind to you. So why are you still moping around? Walking the streets as if you did not know where to go?"  
  
"Gorou-san", Toki started... "Call me Fujita", he interrupted.  
  
"Fujita-san. I do not know you. I see no reason to divulge information to you that is personal.", Toki replied.  
  
"You do not need to. I have been assigned for over a month to patrol this area. This is the first day that children has not come to your place. Judging from them, I see that they come to your place to study.", Saitou was laughing inside, as he knew this was not from astute observation but rather from the prying he did last week. "It does not seem that those children nor their parents had a dime to their name, so that must mean that you were giving free lessons. The school is not open when it should still be, so that would mean that you are experiencing financial difficulties, as you do not seem to be exuding emotional relapses. That must be it!"  
  
"How very astute of you. Please just leave me alone!", Toki ran away.  
  
"Damn it! She's tough...", Saito muttered. Cigarette in hand it was time for another cigarette.  
  
CHAPTER 3: A surprising turn of events. Saito enters Toki's life.  
Top of Form 1  
Bottom of Form 1 


	3. The Offer

The week was almost over. Toki was fretting over the fact that she cannot find a decent place to live in. The only part that she could afford was in the slums of Yokohama. Today she will be evicted. She has actually packed all her belongings already, the most precious of which was the momento of Shigure and Gentatsu. Her most precious loved ones belonging was lovingly stored in a red box, placed on top of the rest so that she does not lose them.  
  
Toki was never the prideful type. She needed help, but the only friends she had were the parents of those poor children. She will not burden them by any means. As for her friends in Tokyo, she did not want to impose on Kenshin anymore as she already did when he asked him to bring Shigure back to his senses. Anyway, she only meet Kenshin and his friends for a short while. Feeling hopeless she resolved to talk to the owners of the house to arrange her to stay for a couple more days.  
  
She heard a loud knock at the door. "Open up!", a voice said harshly.  
  
Toki hurried to open the door. She knew it was them and extended her greetings to the middle-aged woman in front of her.  
  
"Have you packed your belongings? You should be ready to leave by now", said the woman with her hands on her hips. The woman was quite short and was heavily built. Either way, she did not exude any lady-like qualities in her. She had small and piercing eyes, Toki noticed.  
  
"Yes I have packed.", Toki motioned to the bags across the room.  
  
"Good then, I suggest you get going.", said the owner  
  
"About that, I was hoping if you could extend your graces just a little bit longer. I still have not found a place to stay and a couple of days will really help.", Toki said hoping to get the mercy of the woman in front.  
  
Unfortunately the owner had different intentions. "I am a business woman. If you would like to stay here you will have to pay me 100 yen for two days stay.", she snorted out.  
  
Toki lowered her eyes to the floor, 100 yen was almost the equivalent to a two week stay at an inn. It will use up her money to find a place. "Please upon your good graces...", Toki begged.  
  
"Hmph. Get your things and go! You and that Shigure has been a constant headache for me. To think that I was housing rebels!", the woman turned to Toki's belongings and started carrying it out.  
  
"Please..." Toki begged again.  
  
The lady placed Toki's bagagges outside and took Toki by the arm and slammed the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
It was a hot day. Saitou had just finished his breakfast fried tamago (egg). He was feeling quite full and quite better than usual, when he heard a loud voice down the street. "I have enough trouble with you! You leeches who never pay!" a short and fat woman was shouting.  
  
"Yare.. Yare...", Saitou muttred. He was started of with a good day and it seems like it will be ruined by domestic quarrels. "Ah let them be. Really people nowadays get too excitable by such non-sense.", Saitoh grinned. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard the voice again.  
  
"You rebels are a disease for this community! Never show your face here again!", the fat woman kept shouting.  
  
Saitou put on his hat and started walking towards the voice. "A rebel? What the hell is this woman talking about?", no sooner when he thought this he saw Toki starting to pick up the baggages that were sprawled on the road. The woman has gone inside and Saitou thought Toki was a pitiful sight to see.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that.", he started to pick up Toki's belongings.  
  
"Please leave them be, I can do this myself.", Toki replied. Not really wanting to get any help from the man who just last week was anything but gentlemanly towards her.  
  
"Now don't be a spoil sport! I was only stating the obvious the other day.", he grinned "I was right anyway. So at least be a lady and accept help when you obviously need it. I don't bite."  
  
Toki gave a sigh and let Saitou pick up her baggages for her.  
  
"Now where are we headed to?", Saitou asked.  
  
Toki did not reply. She started to walk. It was then that Saitou realized that Toki did not have anywhere to go. "Ah! This presents a perfect opportunity.", Saitou mused and started smiling to himself. If Toki had no place to go he can offer his help. She can lodge at the small outhouse that he and Tokio owned. This way he doesn't have to go here all the time and watch her from the background. It will be much more convenient.  
  
"Toki...", Saitou said as empthically as he could.. "If you don't have a place to right now. I have a small outhouse back in Tokyo. You can help my wife, she is quite busy raising our three children."  
  
"I don't want to impose. Aside from that I do not have that much money.", Toki replied.  
  
Saitou looked at her. "What a forlorn sight to see.", he thought. In part Saitou was feeling sorry for Toki, but however another part of him wanted to shake her up and down and tell her, "Hey you! I'm offering you a chance of a lifetime here!". But he kept his composure, instead he said, "That's what I'm saying. It's not like you'll be imposing. You will be expected to help around the house. My wife is a terrible cook. I don't know how good of a cook you are but I don't think anyone can surpass her talent as a terrible chef. Plus I'd really appreciate help for the kids." Saitou wanted to hit himself. He does not like talking like this, he never was comfortable trying to sound sympathetic, etc. etc.  
  
Toki was seriously considering Gorou-sans offer. Right now it was not like she had any choice anyway. Although she has never liked to converse nor take offer from strangers, Gorou-san seemed serious about his offer. He seemed concerned about her. She attributed that concern to his being a policeman. "Well.... If that is the case... I guess...", Toki's voice trailed. She was still looking the ground.  
  
"That settles it! I'll get you a room for tonight at an inn. I have to go the precint today and we will leave for Tokyo tomorrow."  
  
Toki looked up and was about to protest. But Saitou was already heading for the nearest inn. Unknown to Toki, Saitou was praising himself for a job well done. Toki did not notice Saitou's ulterior motives. It would be very convenient for Saitou for her to be in his lair.  
  
END of CHAPTER III  
  
CHAPTER IV - Preview - Peaceful days at the Saitou household. We learn more about Saitou at home. Toki adjusting to her new circumstance.  
  
Review answers:  
  
Imalefty: Thank you for continuing to read my first fic! Really I've been itching to write a story about Saitou but not with Tokio.. Sorry Tokio fans! I've never tried writing before so please excuse me, because I have a tendency to be "wordy". I have the plot all worked out, it's turning out to be quite juicy, but maybe it's just me? :O) MERRY XMAS!!! 


	4. The Life

Toki was quite surprised. It was only for a night but Fujita-san got her a well-sized and very nice room. She was even more surprised that he has arranged for her dinner. "I guess he's not so bad after all.", Toki thought. Toki glanced across the room and the red cardboard box caught her eye. She hurried to it and took Shigure's picture out. Her face started to smile, "Thank you Shigure, even now you still look out for me." After several minutes, sleep embraced Toki. It was the first time in many weeks that she slept soundly and at ease.  
  
The trip to Tokyo was an uneventful one. A carriage was waiting for her in the morning and it did not take long to reach their destination. Still Toki had hoped that Fujita-san would have ridden the coach with her. She needed to know more about him and his family if she was to feel at ease with them. She wouldn't know what to expect anyway. His looks did not betray him as a kind man, rather the contrary. He also had a wildness about him that it was hard to imagine what kind of wife would take him. To Toki his only redeeming qualities was his intelligence and ironically his sarcastic wit.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Early that morning, Tokio was delighted to see her husband. "I was starting to wonder if you will ever come back home to us Hajime...", Tokio teased.  
  
"Hmph. You get along fine without me.", Saitou replied. He has just gotten in and had replaced back his Katana to the wooden rack.  
  
"What would you like for breakfast Hajime?"  
  
"Nothing right now.", Hajime's eyes darted to the door. It was almost dawn. Toki should be coming before noon he thought as he lighted his cigarette.  
  
"I swear Hajime. That cigarette spends so much time with you, you should have made it your wife!", Tokio complained.  
  
"Ah! But this cigarette cannot give me my 'other' needs as much as you can my wife...", Saitou grinned, thinking about the last time Tokio and him spent a rapturous night together.  
  
"You are hopeless!" Tokio sighed and went to his side. She slowly embraced him and ran her fingers through the button of his uniform. "I don't know why you have so much power over me." Tokio whispered to his ear.  
  
Saitou stopped her caresses. His amber eyes narrowed and Tokio knew it was time for business... "I'd like to discuss something with you. It should be beneficial to both you and I..." With this Saitou started telling Tokio what he had in mind. His plans for Toki.  
  
"I don't know Hajime. I do not like to deceive people."  
  
"What would be so hard about that? All you have to do is call me by the name I go with now and act normally around her.", Saitou was insistent.  
  
Tokio knew there was no point in going against her husbands wishes. As long as she've known him, he has always been stubborn. No amount of reasoning would be of help now and besides she would like to see more of Hajime. His being at home more will divert him from danger that always lingers around him, as if it were his shadow. "Fine then.", she pouted.  
  
"Thank you my wife. I must be going, it is not a good idea for Toki to see that I am assigned obscure hours. She must after all think that I am just an ordinary police officer.", Hajime kissed Tokio's cheek and left.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A carriage stopped at Tokio's residence and a young lady came out. Tokio immediately came out to greet Toki. "Ah! You must be the person whom Haji... err Fujita was talking about."  
  
"Dozo Yoroshiku... I am Takatsuki Toki."  
  
"You are so young. The way my husband speaks of you though, I would've thought of you to be older.", Tokio blurted out.  
  
Toki just managed a smile. The lady in front of her looked very young too. Did Fujita-san thought of her as old looking or a mature woman? She did not know if she would be glad or if she needed to add this to the list of Fujita-san's insults towards her.  
  
"Gomen, I'm being to rude. You must be very tired, let me show you inside first."  
  
"Arigato..", Toki picked up her baggages.  
  
The two women walked back to the house. Tokio led Toki to the outhouse. It was not very large and there were some dust and boxes on one side. However, one side was clean with a small lamp, a table, tatami mat and a futon.  
  
"Sorry about the mess. Fujita just hurriedly cleaned that side of the room last night." Tokio was starting to feel a little guilty for the white lies as in truth she had just cleaned it quite hurriedly this morning per Hajime's instructions after he left.  
  
"Oh, do not worry about me. I am more concerned that I am giving you so much trouble." Toki said. She was starting to feel comfortable around Tokio. It was still a wonder to her though how a man like Fujita-san would come across such a well demeanored lady.  
  
Her thoughts were cut off when she heard children crying. "Oh my! Tsutomu and the others must've awaken already. I'm sorry I have to leave you here. Please come to the house after you have finished unpacking.".  
  
"Hontoni Tokio-san, arigato..." Toki smiled.  
  
Later that afternoon Toki met the Gorou family. She was feeling quite happy. The children proved to be a wonderful distraction to her as they were always tugging at her dress asking if they could sit on her lap or play. "You have such wonderful children Tokio-san."  
  
"Ah them.. Yes they are my little angels.", Toki replied while she started preparing dinner.  
  
"Please let me get that for you, Tsutomo here seems to be quite tired and he needs to go to sleep." Toki said smiling.  
  
"Thank you very much Toki. I have already filleted the the salmon and there are seaweeds in the rack over there." Tokio motioned to the corner "Well, she seems to be a nice girl.", Tokio thought, she was also happy not to do the chores in cooking. Although, her father has always said that she needed to learn the ways of women, cooking was one skill she was never good at. Nor did she even try, until after she met Hajime and learned that he appreciated good food.  
  
It was dusk when Hajime came home. "Yare Yare! Tokio, I see that you have already started taking advantage of this young lady.", Saitou said grinning to his wife.  
  
"Fujita-san! Do not tease your wife like that, she has been very kind to me." Toki smiled sheepishly.  
  
Tokio came out of the childrens room and greeted her husband with a kiss.  
  
"Where are the children?" Saitou asked. It seemed unnatural that the children were not tugging at his uniform, competing for his attention.  
  
"They are all asleep Fujita. They were charmed by the young lady here.." nodding over to Toki.  
  
"Well.. Let's eat... The food looks and smells better than usual." Saitou teased Tokio again.  
  
"You are hopeless!", Tokio retaliated.  
  
The banter kept up while they were having dinner. Saitou seemed to appreciate Toki's cooking. But it was very evident how close Tokio and Fujita-san were. Their countless witty exchanges showed just that. Aside from this, Toki noticed that Fujita-san's hard lines and angular face, seem to soften everytime he looked at his wife.  
  
After cleaning up Toki retired to her room. She could not explain it but she was feeling quite happy and quite sad at the same time. The relationship between Fujita-san and Tokio-san seemed to be a happy one that her doubts about Fujita-san was starting to diminish. Aside from this, she started feeling melancholy again as she had dreamt of the same scenario between her and Shigure. How many times did she dream that Shigure and her will be happily married and living life as a couple? The closest she ever came to that were polite dinners they had back in Yokohoma. Toki sighed. She needs to stop thinking of what she had loss.  
  
That night she dreamt of Shigure-san, she heard gun shots. Shigure was embracing her and she embraced him back. She felt something wet in her hands. Shigure's image faded away and she looked at her hands, they were stained red.  
  
Toki awoke. Sleep would not come back to her. In truth though, she would not come back to it. The image of Shigure's bullet stricken body kept capturing her mind. Again she looked across the room, she had finished unpacking, however she had not unpacked the red box. She figured it would be much better for her to unpack it now. She took out Shigure's picture and then her deceased brother Gentatsu. As she was making a small altar for them at the table she noticed that there was a crack in the frame of Gentatsu's picture. To her surprise, lodged in it was a small piece of paper with undecipherable writing on it. She dismissed it as it was customary back then to leave wishes in code among the properties of the dead. Whoever placed it there probably did not want it bothered and she does not want to disrespect her brother by prying into it further. She carefully replaced the piece of paper back and made sure that it was hidden as carefully as possible.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Toki had overslept! She did not realize that she drifted off to sleep and now it was almost noon. She hurriedly washed her face and put on her kimono. How embarassing this would be! She did not want to be thought of as lazy.  
  
Outside the three children were playing... "Onee-chan!", the kids shouted as they ran towards her.  
  
"Ohayo! Have you children been good?", Toki teased...  
  
A resounding "Hai!" came from the three boys. They were a cute little troop. Each just a year or two older than the last.  
  
"Ohayo Toki!", Tokio was hanging the laundry..  
  
"Here, let me help with that..." Toki said  
  
"Oh, there's no need to. We've left breakfast for you at the table. Please help yourself."  
  
"Thank you very much Tokio-san. I'm sorry I overslept." grabbing some of the clothes and hanging them on the improvised wire.  
  
"Don't worry about it Toki..", Tokio-san laughed. "I'm glad I have a lady company in the house. Living with men sometimes get's boring. I feel that you are like a younger sister I've never had..." she laughed again...  
  
"You seem quite amused at something?", Toki inquired...  
  
"Ah yes... I was feeling quite uncomfortable whenever I called your name, until Fujita mentioned it to me.. "Toki... Tokio...", a smile came out this time.. "Really you are like a little sister..."  
  
There was nothing not to like about Tokio. She was right too. Toki felt the same way about her, like they were sisters.  
  
The days went on and they were peaceful days. Somehow Toki felt safe in Fujita-san's household. She fitted in. Although she does not talk much to Fujita-san as he was only at home in the evenings and of course she let their family have their privacy. She felt free in this household. Lately she has not even spaced-out thinking of Shigure, although the dreams were still there.  
  
----------------------------  
  
To Saitou, this was a good arrangement. The only problem was that he has not have a chance yet to go through Toki's things as she barely left the house. All signs though pointed to nothing misplaced and his wife was enjoying Toki's company. He could of course ask his wife to go ask Toki to run an errand and let Tokio screen Toki's things herself. However, that does not present itself as a possibility right now as they were getting to nice to each other. He does not want to disrespect her wife and displease her by asking her to do a deceitful thing.  
  
He will let this continue. After all he thinks that Kawaji is mistaken. "Really Meiji are full of stupid dogs right now. Reliable intelligence is hard to come by nowadays." He put out his cigarette and started walking to a bar where there was good Sake to be served. It was a good time to drink as he will smell blood again later. Lately he has been feeling discontented with the assignments he's been given. Not only from Toki but also because of poor intelligence he could not practice his ideals to the full extent. Aku Soku Zan.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Tokio-san was happy with Toki. They have been much closer lately. Primarily due to the fact that Tokio also need someone to talk to. She needed to share her happiness and also her shortcomings to someone who can understand. Her world right now revolved around the children and Hajime, thus Toki and her always talked about her family.  
  
She remembered one time that Toki was so confused about her husband. He seems to be a good man, but commented on his intensity and wildness. "It's hard to explain but there is an aura about him..." Toki said.  
  
"Ah it must be his eyes.. That is one reason I feel in love with him.. But he is a good man. He provides for his family and adores his children." Tokio replied.  
  
"And you to Tokio-san. Amidst all the small witty remarks, I see he adores you too." Toki replied.  
  
Tokio blushed. Yes Hajime is a good man. She did not disclose to Tokio how difficult it was early in their marriage. It took a while for her to understand and for him to open up to her. Aside from this he also had trouble when he has had a few drinks. She did not disclose this. In front of her was a young girl full of dreams herself, there was no need to dwell upon the hardships of their marriage especially when Tokio knew about Toki's misfortunes.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Saitou came home drunk that night. It was a pity as the food has gone cold and this time it was Tokio who had prepared it. Tokio has been spending time with Toki and has improved upon her cooking.  
  
"Tokio! Where are you damn it!" Saitou growled.  
  
The two ladies were taken aback by the stranger standing at the door.  
  
"Kami-sama, Fujita! You smell of sake!" Tokio said angrily.  
  
"What? A man cannot enjoy sake once in a while?", Saitou smirked and hicupped.  
  
Saitou grabbed Tokio and hugged her. It was at this time that Tokio noticed that there was some blood on the sheath of his katana. She immediately shielded the Katana from Toki's view. She dragged Saitou close to their bedroom door and took the Katana and dropped it to the side.  
  
Another swept of concern swept Tokio's face. "Fujita please get yourself together!"  
  
"Ahou! Who do you think you're talking to? I'm a Mibu wolf! " Saitou indignant, brushed his wife away. Took his cigarette from his pocket and started smoking inside the house.  
  
"Gorou Fujita! Onegai!" Tokio pleaded.  
  
The dark brown eyes stared at her. Saitou took a chair and sat down, his gaze moved from Tokio to Toki... "Toki it's getting late. Don't you think?"  
  
Feeling out of place and in part because of the humiliating look Fujita-san gave to her, Toki hurried to leave the room. Interestingly, after she left she heard the slamming of the door and only Fujita-sans silouette was seen through the window. It looked like Tokio left her husband in disgust.  
  
END of CHAPTER IV  
  
CHAPTER V Preview Confusion but also newfound respect is dwelling in Toki's mind. A visit to friends. An ominous omen.  
  
IMALEFTY: Thank you again for following my story. I promise will try to move the story along. It's just that when I start to type, I can't stop. Please forgive the not so best writing in the world. This is not my native language and my first fic ever... Gomen! 


	5. The Findings

Toki was shaken. She shivered at the thought of Fujita-san's amber eyes. He has never seen him drunk before and with the occurences from last night, she knew that he was not just nasty but plain horrid.  
  
She went to the garden hoping that he will not see sight of him. To her surprise Tokio and the children were saying their goodbye to Fujita-san as if nothing has happened. She came closer to the family and also bid her farewell to Saitou. There was something different about him as he kissed his wife on the cheek, apparently Tokio seemed to have forgotten about the last night's incident and cheerfully gave him a bento box.  
  
After Saitou left, Toki finally mustered the strength to ask Tokio about what happened. Tokio smiled at her and replied "Remember Toki, no man is perfect. I am his wife, I know how he is.." Tokio's voiced softened, "He is a good man and it is my duty as his wife to support him, especially when it comes to his shortcomings."  
  
Toki was still confused. She did not know what to make of Tokio. She started to protest but was cut off. "In time Toki you will understand. Now why don't you go and enjoy yourself. You haven't left the house at all since you got here. Didn't you say you had friends here in Tokyo?"  
  
"Yes I do at the Kamiya dojo. Are you sure it's alright?", Toki asked.  
  
"Of course. Give my regards..."  
  
Toki was glad to leave for the day. The household seemed awfully quiet and Tokio did not look like she wanted company. "It will be alright.", Toki said to herself.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Yahiko hollered...  
  
Kaoru jerked her head and said, "Nanda Yahiko?"  
  
"Toki-san has come to visit!" an eager Yahiko was leading Toki inside. "I'm so glad you came Toki-san! It's been a while since I ate good food!"  
  
Kaoru's face started to twitch, the young lad was at it again. "Yahiko! Baka! And WHAT do you mean by that?"  
  
"BEH! Aside from being ugly you never were a good cook.. Alway TRYING to poison me." A wooden broom tried to strike Yahiko's head but the young lad was quick to hide behind Toki.  
  
"Yahiko! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!", Kauro kept saying while flailing her broomstick around.  
  
"Oro! Toki-dono. I am glad you visited, that I am.." Toki turned her head and found the familiar red-haired man standing up to meet her. He has just finished doing the laundry. Now you don't see that nowadays in men, Toki thought.  
  
"Konnichiwa mina! I'm so glad to be here." Toki smiled.  
  
"What brings you here Toki-dono?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Actually I now live not too far from here. I am renting a place with Fujita-san and his family.", Toki smiled again. It was so nice to be in the company of friends. Although they did not know each other for long, she had always felt comfortable with them.  
  
Suddenly a young man appeared and asked in all seriousness... "Oh? Fujita- san??? You don't mean Gorou Fujita do you?"  
  
Toki spun around and was happy to see Sanosuke leaning lazily at the gate.  
  
"Why yes Sanosuke-san.", Toki stiffled a giggle as she did not understand why he was serious all of a sudden. Usually he was carefree and funny. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that everyone was staring wide- eyed at her.  
  
"Nani?" A puzzled look came over Toki's face.  
  
All of a sudden Sanosuke started shaking her... "Hoi! What the hell are you doing living with them? How did you get yourself there? Why are you doing this?"  
  
Now Toki was really surprised... Why are they all acting like this? They haven't noticed the Tuna sour soup that she has brought yet...  
  
Kaoru interjected Sano... "Kume Toki-san, you must be tired. Let's go inside the house first."  
  
Sanosuke let go of Toki. "Of all the things...." Sano continued to mutter to himself.  
  
Toki and Kaoru started to prepare the table while Yahiko waited impatiently. "Geez.. It sure is taking long.."  
  
Kaoru eyes narrowed again.. This child is hopeless she thought.. "Yahiko! Can't you behave once in a while."  
  
"The Tuna is great Toki-dono, that it is.", Kenshin smiled warmly while asking for seconds.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Toki noticed that Sanosuke wasn't as interested in food as he usually was..  
  
"Hoi! Ojo-chan.. Why are you living with that man?", Sano asked dead seriously.  
  
Toki assessed his question well and decided that she need to pass off as being OK. "Well I decided to leave Yokohoma. Fujita-san offered to take me in as his tenant."  
  
"That Saitou will never go out of his way like that!" Sano said still not touching his food.  
  
"Huh? You mean Fujita-san?" Toki titled her head slightly.  
  
"Yes! Don't you remember in the precint? That Fujita and Saitou are the same person." Sano crossed his arms.  
  
"Now that you mentioned it, yes I seem to recall. But Fujita-san seems to be a nice man and he has a wonderful family." Toki said, ignoring the events that happened last night.  
  
"Eek!", everyone exclaimed, except for Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin himself was a little puzzled by everything. Saitou was not the kind to bring strangers to his home. Plus the fact that Saitou has kept his real name from Toki kept him ill at ease. However, he made no mention of it to Toki as she did say she has been living there for quite some time now. She looked much better than the last time he saw her, so maybe his worries were out of place, he thought.  
  
A small laughter came out from Toki's small lips. "Fujita-san is a little 'different'. I didn't like him either at first. But he seems to be a good family man as his wife and children adore him." Toki said this in all sincerity. She again remembered how highly Tokio regarded and respected her husband even with his faults. This was not the place to talk about her uncertainties about the man. After all nothing bad has happened to her in that household.  
  
The evening wore on. Sounds of laughter emanated from the Kamiya dojo. It was always this way when they have guest but this time one person was not looking happy at all. He confined himself to one corner.. Yahiko noticed Sano and crept up to him and put his hand to his ear whispering, "Sanosuke.. Why are you so quiet? Are you shy with Toki around?" Yahiko stifled a devious laughter.  
  
"Urusei Yahiko!" Sano retorted quietly so that Toki will not hear them.  
  
"Don't you have a crush on Toki?" Yahiko grinned while he elbowed his lower ribbed.  
  
Sano suddenly got up. "Damn it! I'm leaving!"  
  
"Sano..." Toki reached out a hand to stop him, but Sano was already past her.  
  
"What the?" Kaoru did not finish the sentence as she was surprised by Sano's actions. "Kume Toki-san. I'm not sure what's gotten into him."  
  
"Oh he must just be losing again in dice!" Yahiko blurted out.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kaoru. It's ok.", Toki's eyed wandered to the door, she noticed it was getting rather dark. "I better be going. I didn't notice it was getting late." Toki smiled.  
  
"Yahiko! Please accompany Toki-san." Kaoru asked the youth. She purposely asked Yahiko as she did not want Kenshin to accidentally bump into Saitou as they might start to fight again. The frightening image of Kenshin as Battousai kept invading her mind.  
  
Sensing Kaoru's discomfort and since she did not want Yahiko going back himself at night, Toki decided to leave on her own. "Oh that won't be necessary. Thank you for a good night." Toki bowed and left.  
  
Toki was walking alone back to Fujita-sans household. When suddenly from the shadows came Sanosuke. "I'll walk you home."  
  
"Arigato Sanosuke-kun.", she did not know why but she felt relieved.  
  
"Toki-san, please be careful with Saitou. You do not know him, he is a dangerous man.", Sano continued to talk about what he is and what he might do etc. etc.  
  
Toki stopped. Well Fujita-san or Saito-san or whatever his name really is, was not very popular she thought. Still she could not just let Sano talk badly of Fujita-san. Fujita-san did help her. Sano did not know what kind of predicament she was in. "Sanosuke, please do not talk badly of Fujita- kun."  
  
Seeing that it really did upset her, Sano decided to keep quiet. Sano let Toki walk ahead of her. She was beautiful he thought, especially if she would let down her long black hair. How did Saito get his hand on her? The thought kept bothering his mind and he came to the decision that he'll have to keep an eye on her, just in case Saito decided to try something 'inappropriate'.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Saitou came home earlier than usual that day. He was surprised to see that Toki had gone to the Kamiya dojo. "This is good.", he smirked as he lighted up a cigarette. It was time to investigate.  
  
Tokio saw her husband enter the outhouse. She thought it was better not to stop him. Although she disapproved of the deceitful act that was happening, she also knew her husband was not prone to whim. This was his job, it was something important to him and she had to support him, just like the other night. If only his assignments didn't occasionally require him to drink in company of politicians and henchmens, they could avoid fights just like last night.  
  
He glanced around the room. There wasn't much to go through, two bags near the bed and some things at the alter. "What the hell! This isn't even challenging." He grunted. Irritation was coming on to him again. Kawaji that moron, if only he was not a dedicated man or rather if only he was a corrupt man he would've loved to slit his throat.  
  
Nothing. Still nothing.. Saitou was getting impatient, he has found nothing to implicate Toki at all. It really did look like Toki did not have anything to her name, even her bags were not full of clothing he thought. I'm wasting my time... He looked at the altar the last place he hasn't examined yet. The picture of Shigure and Gentatsu plus some incense was there, nothing else. As he was looking at the picture of Gentatsu, he started musing of what could've happened if they were set face to face. Gentatsu wouldn't last five minutes against him, he thought. Suddenly he noticed, one side of the picture frame was cracked. Huh? Upon close inspection he found that there was something inside. He grinned to himself. What was this? Saitou took the piece of paper out and was surprised by what he saw a coded list. "Ishin Shishi", these words leapt up at him but the rest were undecipherable. He will have to take this to Kawaji.  
  
Saitou heard the sound of the gate open. He quickly replaced everything back, careful not to leave any indication that he has been violating Toki's privacy. He was able to swiftly get out of the room and nonchalantly strolled over to greet Toki.  
  
"Kombanwa Toki-san! I hope you had a good time." (As you might not have another one for a while), he thought. A smirk came to his lips. His amber eyes narrowing at Toki.  
  
Toki was taken aback by Saitou's greeting. Again those eyes, she feared them. She always has.  
  
END of CHAPTER V  
  
Preview CHAPTER VI - One night will change Saitou and Toki's life forever. ('Nuff said...)  
  
Imalefty: Thanks again for the review and encouragement. Really.... You have no idea :O) 


	6. The Nights

She did not know what to think of him. He merely stood there, eyeing her from head to toe. For a moment she wanted to run away. She felt he would devour her.  
  
"Ano... Fujita-san.. Ano... Is there anything I can do for you?" she lowered her eyes. His voice was sadonistic to her. She felt oppressed by his very presence.  
  
He eyed his prey carefully. He wanted to see her reaction. Wanted to intimidate her, to see if she would run from him. If she did, then it would be the last of her. He had no intention of killing her, he administered justice on his own to men. Women were a different matter. No he will not touch her tonight. He just wanted to gauge her.  
  
Instead of obeying her nagging feeling to get out of his sight, Toki stood her ground. She has seen all facets of Fujita, tonight she decided she will see another one. She did not turn away. Instead curiousity filled her. "Ano.. Can you tell me? Why do you go by Fujita and not Saitou Hajime?"  
  
He glared at her. How could she know? Why were those eyes not glancing away anymore? Instead they are staring directly at him. Intent of getting an answer. Suddenly the situation was turned around. He was the one being questioned. "This is not a good time to blow my cover.", Saitou thought. How much does she know and what is her connection to the list he held in his hand.  
  
He decided it was better to avoid the question and sound indignant. "Ah so you visited the Kamiya dojo ne? Well yes, I AM Saitou Hajime, but that name holds nothing for me now and I would suggest you keep your questions to yourself as it is very rude to pry on other people's business!" Saitou searched for signs in her face that would betray that she knew more that she was not letting on. Does she know he used to be a learder among the Shinsengumi? There was not. Only a hurt look. For a moment Saitou thought the girl would cry.  
  
"Wakatta... I'm sorry." She turned and left him.  
  
Nothing more was said between them that night and Toki decided there was no point in bringing the subject up to Tokio. After all he was right to feel offended. It was none of her business.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Saitou left the house that same night, he had given Chou the list. He was not sure what the Ishin Shishi had to do with this, but he will find out soon enough.  
  
"Boss this might take a few days. I'll have to take it back over to my acquaintances in Kyoto." Chou replied  
  
"Hhmm... Alright get going then." was Saitou's curt reply.  
  
"Huh? Well boss...", interrupted the young man..  
  
Saitou shot Chou a very mean glare. Ahou! Lazy bum... He wanted to shove him to the wall. But he controlled himself, Chou was after all one of the few that he could rely on.  
  
"I'm leaving." Saitou threw another mean glare at Chou, just to get the point across..  
  
Chou placed his hand over the back of his head... still smiling he thought... "Damn.. and I was supposed to have a nice night with the ladies..."  
  
Saitou decided to go back home, now he had something to work with it was better if he kept his sights on Toki just in case...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
It was like nothing happened. The following days were again peaceful. Toki heard from Tokio-san that Saitou-san was on vacation. The past two mornings Toki was greeted by the sight of Saitou practicing kendo, smoking and looking after the kids. She envied Tokio, despite the fact that Toki has seen several undersirable traits in Saitou-san, she envied them.  
  
Toki watched Saitou carefully; she was curious about him. How he can be so mean at times, but so soft towards his wife and children. Come to think of it, with the exception of the 'drinking' incident, she never witnessed Saitou-san disrespect Tokio nor brush aside his children. When he walked with his wife outside, he would ask her to walk by his side, instead of behind him as was customary back then. He regarded her as his equal, as his respected mate. When the children demanded his attention, he would play with them, carry them on his back and actually hold a genuine smile. These were his treasures she thought. The most important thing to him.  
  
In the mornings that followed, Toki also noticed how graceful he was when handling a sword. It was like an extension of his body. For a relatively tall and thin man, she noted that his body was extremely toned. Also his face, she hasn't noticed before that even though the were hard lines in them, he had sharp chiseled features, almost attractive. Come to think of it, the very few times he did not have a mocking grin on his face or a staring intensity in his eyes, his police uniform suited him well.  
  
All these things unconciously were ingrating itself to Toki's mind. Everyday she saw him she filled with amazement and fascination. Slowly, she had stopped thinking of Shigure. He did not enter her mind anymore, only the image of Saitou began to be slowly engraved in her heart.  
  
"I hope a find a man like him.", Toki said to herself one night in bed. She shot up from the bed at the very thought of this. Wide eyed and with one hand clamping her mouth, she was staring directly at Shigure's picture. A realization came to her, something that she thought was impossible.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Saitou's vacation was over and he had hurried over to the precint. Toki decided to go out that day, she was upset with herself. "How can I? Why am I? Him?", she shook her head. She was confused again. She needed to talk with someone. Funny, it was at times like this that she wanted to talk to Tokio-san but how incredulous would it be if I told her, I was day-dreaming of her huband.. Toki laughed to herself.  
  
"Toki-san!" a man ran up behind her.  
  
She smiled. It was Sanosuke. "Sano. I hope you are doing well." This was great. Apparently Sano seems to be the only one who knows a great deal about Saitou. She wanted to find out more about him.  
  
"Genki! Genki!", Sano smiled sheepishly while stroking the back of his head.  
  
"Ano... Sano I'm planning to go to eat some beef hot pot. If you'd like to join me..", Oh what is she doing she asked herself. Asking Sano to come with her. She felt she was being too straight forward. This was un-lady like.  
  
"Oooo.. Sure! I haven't been to the Akabeko lately.. They have very good beef hot pots there.", Sano laughed. "Shimatta! I don't have any money on me..." Sano thought to himself still laughing nervously... Sano! Sano! What will she think of you after she finds out you have no money... Kami, I don't want her to think I'm a freeloader.... If only I didn't lose on dice today.  
  
"Yatta! I will treat then.", Toki winked at Sano. Sano thought KAWAII!!! "Oh! In exchange I have some questions for you." Toki smiled again.  
  
KAWAII!!!! Sano felt butterflies in his stomach.. She invited me and she has questions... This is turning out better than I thought. Sano laughed nervously again.  
  
At the Akabeko Sano and Toki enjoyed the hot pot together. After Toki thought that Sano was filled, she moved in to interrogate him about Saitou- san...  
  
"Ah... You're asking me more about that Yarou?", Sano was disappointed. Why is the conversation going to be about Saitou? He eyed Toki carefully.  
  
"So Sano... Can you tell me more about him?", she pleaded.  
  
Sano sighed.. It was obvious now that Toki had developed a little crush on Saitou. Although he could not fanthom any redeeming qualities in the damned cop. He had hoped that Toki would be asking about Saitou for the sake of her safety, but he was sure that was not it.  
  
"Hmm... Saitou Hajime? Well I think he's a dangerous guy. He's a cop but I think he takes matters into his own hands a lot."  
  
"And?" Toki urged him on....  
  
"Well... I never got along with that Yarou..", Sano started to pick on his food. "But I hear he is a just man. He goes by his own standards and is a judge and executioner at once.."  
  
Sano could see that Toki was getting confused and possibly worried.  
  
"That's why I'm telling you to stay the hell away from him..." Sano said hoping she'll get his drift  
  
"Why?" Toki lowered her head muttered, she was starting to regret about prying more into Saitou's life. Maybe he was right, it was no business of hers.  
  
"He's a dangerous man Toki." Sano's sincere eyes focused on Toki, "He used to be the Captain of the Third Unit Troop in the Shinsengumi."  
  
Toki's eyes darted up. To Sano, he knew that this was it. His point got across.  
  
"I didn't know...", Shinsengumi? The police troop who once walked Kyoto and took countless lives in the name of the Shogun.. Fujita-san? No. He is Saitou Hajime. These thoughts wrecked on Toki's mind.  
  
"Of course you didn't! Why would Saitou deceive you by conveniently not mentioning his real name?", Sano said intently.  
  
"I...I....Err..." Questions filled Toki's mind. "Why? What have I gotten myself into? Why am I upset about his past? Why am I not...." Toki shook her head.  
  
Sanosuke took Toki's hand. They were soft he thought. They fitted perfectly in his.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I can handle that man if he tries anything." Saitou said confidently. "Why don't we go over to the dojo?" Sano dragged Toki out of Akabeko.  
  
Damn... Why is she being so upset about this? She should be mad at Saitou and alarmed for her safety, but not upset! Sano thought disappointedly as he kept dragging Toki by the hand.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
There was no moon that night. Tokio turned the children to bed early as she did not feel her husband was coming home any time soon. She smiled to herself. There has always been a connection between them, she instinctively knew when something was happening to him. She always knew when he'll be returning home. That was how deep their relationship was, as if they only had one soul, each in tune with one another.  
  
It was dark and she has not closed the housed yet. She looked out the window and saw that there was no light in the outhouse. Toki must not be home yet. Stiffling a yawn, she set out to close the windows and door to their house. While she was closing the door, she noticed a shadow behind her. She turned abruptly but a hand was immediately place to cover her mouth and another hand twisted her wrist. She could not move!  
  
"Where is Takatsuki?", asked another man in front of her.  
  
Tokio was wincing in pain. If the man behind her twisted her arm a little bit more it would break. She could not see her assailants as they had broken the lights in the house.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about..", another cry escaped Tokio's lips as the hodded man twisted her arms more.  
  
"Don't play with me with me woman!", his fingers lifted Tokio's chin. "That is if you know what is good for you."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Saitou was again working late in the precint. He has had the nagging feeling to go home but he dismissed it as there were other important matters to attend to. He attributed his discomfort to his vacation and was slightly annoyed at himself. He put out his cigarette on the overflowing ash tray.  
  
The door opened and Chou waltzed into the room. "Boss! Boss! Have I got news for you." Chou smiled and handed his report to Saitou.  
  
Finally this is what he's been waiting for. As he looked over the report, Saitou's face started to frown. His eyes narrowing on the sheet in front of him.. He stood up with a jolt that Chou jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Boss? Boss?", Chou started to ask but he immediately found himself alone in the room.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Tokio had to act quickly but there was no room to move. Suddenly a cry was heard from the boys room.  
  
"Yare Yare! What do we have here?", grinned the assailant as he opened the door to the next room.  
  
He took one of the children brusquely by the hand. The child started flailing his other arm and started crying. "Are you ready to talk now?" He placed the blade of his dagger close to the child's jugular area.  
  
"Please spare them! Onegai!", Tokio's tears started flowing. Hajime, where are you? Hajime.....  
  
"Not until we get what we came here for. So are you going to speak up or should I start slitting throats. There's two more over there if you'd like.", the man smiled slyly, pointing to the two children cowered to the corner.  
  
"Onegai! I have no idea where she is right now!" burst Tokio, hopeful that the man will understand her predicament and spare Tatsuo.  
  
Somehow Tokio's pleading irritated the man even more. "You are uncooperative." he said flatly and thrust the dagger to the child throat.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!", Tokio screamed. Adrenaline running through her veins she wrestled out of the other mans grip and ran towards her youngest. One thought only occupied her mind, Tatsuo was dead.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Saitou was getting worried. If the contents of that list was true, then he had to apprehend Toki for questioning as quickly as possible. He walked briskly, not paying attention to anything, except the nagging feeling that he had to get home quick. What was this? He kept asking himself. Although the list itself would proved to be detrimental to several powerful politicians, he still could not explain why he was so agitated. At last he turned the last bend of the road, just a few more moments and his house would be in sight.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Boss....", the other man called. "Someone's coming, we have to leave."  
  
Tokio was enraged. Her sons blood soiled body made her run to the across the room to get her husband's concealed Katana. She had to protect her sons, that was the only thing in her mind. She did not notice that the men were about to leave. All she knew was she just had to get that Katana.  
  
"Hey boss!", the other man explained pointing to Tokio as she was unsheating the katana.  
  
"Take care of those brats and I'll take care of the wench!" the bigger man ordered.  
  
The man immediately pounced on her and stabbed her on the breast. She lost conciousness... In the back of her head she barely heard her children crying. "Tsutomu, Tsuyoshi.... Hajime..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Huh? The door was open but there were no lights in the house. Did Tokio go to sleep and carelessly left the door open? No, that was unlike her. Instinctively he placed his hand on his Katana. As he grew closer, he hinted at the smell of blood. He dashed from the gate into his house only to be greeted by the gruesome sight of his children and his wife. Someone must be alive! He hurried to his children, they were still warm to the touch but there was no signs of life. He heard a moan behind him.  
  
"Hajime....", Tokio moaned. Saitou quickly turned around to see his wife sprawled on the floor. He cradled her to his arms and saw that she was stabbed succesively in the breast.  
  
"Do not talk Tokio!", the amber eyes were wide eyed filled with concern. "I will take you to a doctor." He lifted her and swiftly made his way out of the house. Silent tears started to stream on his face.  
  
"Toki... She...", Tokio's hand that was clutching at Saitou's chest lost their hold. They slumped beside her lifeless. Saitou continued to run, somewhere to get her medical assistance.  
  
He stopped at the fork of the road. Which was the nearest route to get to Genzai sensei? He looked down and saw Tokio's face more pallid. "Tokio? Tokio??" Saitou shook her once more, then the realization came him. He had lost her too. His knees buckled to the ground. He cradled Tokio once more, buried his head on her bossom, rocking his body unconciously. His cries muffled by Tokio's blood stained obi.  
  
END of CHAPTER VI  
  
Preview of CHAPTER VII - Sanosuke gets in the way of Saitou. Toki is in danger.  
  
*Fixed some really stupid mistakes I did in this chapter. Toki vs Tokio confusion. Sorry to those who read earlier!  
  
Thanks to the two of you for reviewing. *Bows* to Imalefty and Anonymous. I'm having a little trouble developing the relationship between Saitou and Toki. *Sighs*. It's turning out to be more of a Toki x Sano fic, but maybe in a few more chapters I'll be able to get to that. Right now it's going to be a case of unrequited love. Kume! *Bows again*  
  
BTW, I'm really trying not to get OOC but... well I'm just trying... 


	7. The Outrage

Back at the Kamiya dojo.  
  
"Hoi! Kaoru" a man came running dragging a beautiful lady behind him.  
  
"Ah it's you Sano." Kaoru said flatly.  
  
"Hoi! Hoi! You sound like you do not want to see me.", Sano stopped in front of Kaoru.  
  
"Maybe. But I'm glad you brought Toki along." Kaoru teased.  
  
Karou looked at Toki. "Ne? Why the sad face Toki-san?"  
  
"Betsuni..." Toki replied not looking at Kaoru.  
  
Karou assessed Toki. She seemed to be in the dumps. Toki sighed.. "Well come on in. Kenshin made some Tofu snacks and maybe we can talk?"  
  
The evening passed and Sanosuke related the suspicious events that seemed to be brooding over Toki. Toki herself was oblivious to them. She did not take time to listen. She only nodded her head once in a while out of politeness. After several hours, she decided it was time to go back. There was no need to stay in the dojo.  
  
Toki got up and left.  
  
"Hoi! Ojo-chan! I'm walking with you tonight. It's too late to be walking by yourself.", Sano forced his presence.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chou made sure that the bodies were cleaned and well taken cared of. He could not rely on Saitou. A concerned look passed over his face, as he assessed the boss. Not one word came out from his mouth. His jaws looked like steel and his eyes, they were glazed. "This must be the look of a lost man.", he thought to himself.  
  
"Boss. Boss." Chou gently tapped Saitou's shoulder. "We're going." Motioning to the corpses already loaded in the caravan.  
  
Saitou picked his head up and looked past Chou. His children and his wife. He was not able to protect them. What's worse he brought the tragedy himself. He has been careless. He won't be anymore, he will hunt those bastards down, every single one of them! He stood up. "Go. I will meet you tomorrow." Saitou's eyes burned with intensity, the glazed look no longer there. His teeth gritted and the muscles in his jaw were apparent.  
  
"Ok Boss.", Chou said concern apparent in his voice. "I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry." was all he could think of to say, however Chou did not dare speak of it to Saitou. He knew that the thing Saitou hated most was pity.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Moments later two figures appeared on the road. Saitou was leaning on the door to the outhouse. He could see their sillouette. He lit up another cigarette. An uncontrollable rage was rising up inside him. He closed his eyes, he took a few moments to settle himself.  
  
"Konban-wa Saitou-san." Toki greeted him. Toki kept her eyes on the ground, thus she did not notice the smoldering glare Saitou was giving her.  
  
"Where have you been?", was his sadonistic reply.  
  
"Over at the Kamiya." Toki was feeling oppresed again. The same as a few nights ago. But now that she knew of Saitou's background, it only made her more fearful of him.  
  
Saitou crushed the cigarette butt under his boot. He reached into his pockets and held a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"What do you think of this?" shoving the paper in front of Toki.  
  
Toki looked up at him and surprise written explicitly all over her face. She took the piece of paper and searched her memory. Finally she heaved a sigh and said, "It's something that was kept with Gentatsu. I didn't know what it was, so I left it alone."  
  
Saitou fought another rage that shook his very soul. She did not know what it was? How could she not? Suddenly, from the back of his mind came Tokio's voice. "Toki, she..." She what!? Damn it! Saitou racked at his brain.  
  
He grabbed the paper from Toki's hand and shoved Toki to her back. "You're coming with me."  
  
Toki was startled. "It's... It's getting quite late and Tokio-san must be waiting for you."  
  
Sanity left Saitou. He drew his katana and with trembling hands pushed Toki to the wall, his katana resting on her neck. Toki trembled, why did she elicit this kind of response. What has happened? Saitou has always been a complexity to her, dangling from sadonistic to agreeable but this was beyond that.  
  
Saitou fought the desire to kill her right there. His katana had already created a small line upon her neck and his blade already had the slight tinge of blood on it. He was no murderer. He especially did not lay hands on women. He was still confused. Tokio? What was that again? "Toki... She.." She what?!!  
  
It was at this time that someone grabbed him from behind and threw him to the corner table.  
  
"Yarou! What are you doing???" shouted the man in front of him. By the time Saitou realized a fist was flying directly to his face it was already too late.  
  
Saitou was hit directly in the face and as he feel his temple hit the corner of the desk. Blood was trickling down to the side of his eyes. He annoyingly wiped the blood away and shot a look to this assailant. It was Sanosuke.  
  
"Stay out of this Ahou.", he said dryly. "Go back to bed or I'll have to make you." He positioned his Katana parallel to his body with his left hand ready to skewer Sanosuke.  
  
"I'm not like the last time we met Saitou.", he replied ramming his fist together.  
  
Saitou with lightening speed darted the blade into Sano's direction. Sano deflected it with his left hand and threw his futae no kiwami sending Saitou back to the wall with a loud thud.  
  
Saitou shook his head and gained composure again. He exploded in another attack at Sanosuke grazing Sano's right shoulder with his Gatotsu, however Saitou lost his balance. Seeing this opportunity Sanosuke immediately grabbed the Katana barehandedly by his left hand. Another resounding futae no kiwami emanated from his right fist. This time sending Saitou across the room, hitting the bed post knocking him out cold.  
  
Sanosuke was surprised. This was the first time he had knocked the damn bastards lights out. Something's wrong he thought, the wolf is not his usual self.  
  
Toki broke from paralyzation when she saw Saitou hit the bed post heavily. She drew herself closer to him afraid that he must've broken several ribs. She tried to lift Saitou's limp body up to the bed, but was unsuccesful.  
  
"Here let me do that.", Sano grabbed Saitou and dumped him on the bed. The sudden strain on his shoulder elicited a small cry from Sano. "Itai!" He winced in pain.  
  
The young lady touched Sano's arm wide-eyed. "You're also wounded. Just a minute, maybe there's some bandanges inside the house."  
  
"Hoi! I'm coming with you." Sano ran behind Toki.  
  
Toki threw open the door. She started to vomit. Sano also felt his stomach turn. The house was utter chaos and blood decorated the walls and bed. It was almost morning.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Toki-san....Why don't you come home with me for now." Sano eyed Toki with great concern.  
  
Toki just shook her head. Bewildered by eveything that has happened that night. The small cut in her throat reminded her that this was real. She had the same feeling when they took Shigure away. She began to feel that her presence invited misery wherever she went. First her brother, then Shigure and now Saitou's family.  
  
"It's not a good idea to stay here." Sano insisted. "Please..."  
  
Toki closed her eyes. Sano did not understand. She was thankful he was there and was thankful he saved her, but she was already determined not to leave. Even if it was her life that might be put to danger. Too many times people have tried to shield her from danger, too many times she could not help. The helplessness stops here. She turned to Sano, touched his arms and said, "You seem to be OK. I need to be with him right now.", glancing over to Saitou.  
  
Daggers kept tearing at Sano. A lump formed at his throat and he did not dare say anything. He nodded and left.  
  
On the way home, he noticed his right hand was shaking, Megumi has already told him not to use it for the Kiwami. He just couldn't leave Toki alone, even if she had already rejected him. Kisau! That Saitou better not try anything again with Toki, damn this fist. So what if they broke again?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Toki has already removed Saitou's soiled uniform. It was a good thing he only had bruises on the upper part of his body and just a couple of broken ribs. It would be so inappropriate if she had to undress him completely.  
  
She gently wrapped bandages on the upper part of his torso. He had scars all over his body. "Yes of course he does. He was a legend from the Bakumatsu after all.", Toki thought. As she was gently wrapping him in warmer clothing, images flooded her mind. She had heard a lot of stories about the Bakumatsu period, a lot of lives were lost then. Alot of people were hurt then, including her. This man in front of her endured those times, found a place in society and was actually able to raise a family. The frown in her face were now accompanied by tears. A family that I ruined, she thought. Guilt slowly chiseling away at her bones.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Saitou awoke. He looked around and noticed that his underside still hurt. Reaching down to the broken ribs, he noticed it was bandaged. Being the alert person that he was, he eyes wandered the room looking for his katana. Instead he found Toki's head slumped at the foot of the bed clutching his katana and sleeping. He quietly got up, not wanting to wake up Toki, he tugged a little so he can get his katana out of her hands. Too bad, Toki awoke.  
  
END of CHAPTER VII  
  
Angel_Star: Sorry for the OOC. I just had this weird view of how Saitou-san is at home, as I heard he was quite the family man. I'm one of the people who dreams about his soft side. Although I really don't think he has one, at least not the one I depicted.  
  
Sesshi-sama: Yes it's kinda sad... I'm glad though that you are sad *winks*. Sorry for killing them off like that. It seemed easier though coz I have no idea how Tokio is really like. I wish I could get a hand on those Burai manga. Till then I hope this suffices.  
  
Imalefty: Thanks for being so faithful! *Sigh* This will probably be my last post in a while. Well at least until next year. Going on vacation, not sure if I'll have access to a computer there. This might be a good thing though, something interesting might come to mind. Who knows?  
  
In general, I wish this fic could be written better and it probably can be in the right hands (obviously not mine). I went back to the old chapters and fixed some silly mistakes that I made. Nothing's coming to mind right now so no preview yet either. I feel that the pacing is getting slow.. What do you think? How bad is the OOC by the way? Let me know when your stomachs begin to turn... Also any constructive criticism is appreciated.  
  
ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! 


	8. The Oddities

CHAPTER VIII  
  
"Saitou-san...", Toki cleared her throat. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Saitou was still trying to get the katana out of Toki's hands.  
  
"Oh sorry, here." she gave the katana back to him.  
  
Surprised Saitou took the katana. His head was still swimming and the headache he was feeling earlier threatened to drop him back to bed. Steadying himself he decided to sit. He was annoyed with himself, with his weakness. He glanced at Toki. He noticed the cut he gave her last night.  
  
"How's your..", motioning to Toki's neck.  
  
Toki was glad. Saitou was back to himself. "It's OK.", she looked at him. He was staring at the floor. A moment of silence passed...  
  
"You must be hungry. I've made some soba.", was all she could think of to say to break the silence.  
  
"Iee. No need for that. Stay there.", Saitou commanded and he left to the room.  
  
Minutes later he was clad back into his police uniform and was opening a new pack of cigarettes. As he smoked one, he said, "I won't asks questions for now Toki. There are lots of arrangements I have to make before the day is over."  
  
Hearing no reply Saitou continued, "I don't think you'll get far if you do decide to leave. But the way things have turned out, I suggest you become my shadow for now."  
  
"I don't have any intentions of leaving Saitou-san." she meet his eyes this time. She needed for him to realize she was not running away, not after what happened. Not after what she CAUSED to happen.  
  
"Good because if you did then you would be implicating yourself.", Saitou replied back coldly.  
  
Sadness swept over Toki. "He's not back after all..."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Toki was brought to the precint. Saitou assigned one of his men to watch her, while he make arrangements for the funeral that afternoon. No one dared to ask for anymore details from Saitou. The boss was much colder than usual.  
  
Everything was in order and Saitou prepared to leave for the funeral.  
  
"Saitou-san... I'd like to pay my respects too. Can I?", she was cut off, the eyes narrowing and scowling back at her was the answer.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Dusk came. A man stood alone, his eyes focused on the four fresh graves in the ground. He stares at them for another hour. It was getting chilly. He lit up a cigarette.  
  
"Tokio. What did you want to tell me?", the man kept muttering. "Do you hate me now?"  
  
After another hour the man left.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Saitou took Toki in a dark secluded room. He lighted another cigarette and noticed that he only had two left. He'll have to get some soon he thought to himself. Turning his attention to Toki...  
  
"Do you know why you are here?", Saitou said leaning against the cold wall and not meeting Toki's inquiring eyes.  
  
Toki decided it was better to grab the bulls by the horn. "You think I had something to do with the murder."  
  
"Of course you do.", Saitou interrupted.  
  
"I suppose." Toki's gaze fell to the one lantern in the room. "One lantern for my company. Saitou blames me for everything, at least I have this to stare at. " Toki pathetically thought to herself.  
  
"What do you know about that failed rebellion? I suggest you answer quickly and honestly." Saitou now was keeping his eyes on her.  
  
Toki shook her head. "Of course he won't believe me." she thought again.  
  
Taking a long drag on his cigarette. "Being protected all your life, of course you will be ignorant and naive."  
  
"He's insulting me again." Toki thought sadly.  
  
"Tokio....", he paused his wife's name was obviously hard for him to articulate right now. "She started to say something about you."  
  
"Tokio-san?" the young lady now met his eyes, questions all over her face.  
  
"She never got to finish.", Saitou again filled the room with white smoke. Of course Saitou knew it would turn out like this. He knew Toki was without a doubt innocent. But it was this innocence that made him complacent. The price for which he paid for was very costly.  
  
"Let me brief you on what situation you are in." Saitou continued, "That list was no personal momento or of anyone's wishes for Gentatsu."  
  
Toki gasped, "How did you know... I thought..."  
  
"Because I know you're very simple minded." stated Saitou sarcastically. "I also don't think you know, that your life will be in danger from now on."  
  
Toki looked at Saitou, searching his face for traces of concern. Nothing.  
  
"That is fine with me as it will make my job easier.", he continued flatly.  
  
"What do you mean Hajime-san?"  
  
The eyes narrowed at her again. "Very fitting. His eyes really do resemble that of a wolf.", she sadly thought not noticing the fact that she has called him by his given name. Saitou of course noticed this and was very annoyed.  
  
"Baka!" Saitou muttered and continued, "I'll use you as bait."  
  
Normally Toki would have fought with him at the incredulous idea, but she didn't. She did not like the idea one bit, but not because she was concerned about her safety.. She was concerned for HIM. Nodding slowly she dropped her eyes again. She has been searching the wolf's eyes for some other emotion than hate but finally gave up on the idea.  
  
"Good. Let's go." Saitou turned and waited for Toki to leave the room  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The walk home was longer than usual Toki thought to herself. Saitou has not said one word to her and continued to walk behind her. She felt like she was a prisoner, a prey that Saitou was guarding thinking it will run away any moment. To cope with the feeling Toki started thinking of what she'll prepare for dinner. Lately she has been day-dreaming of preparing dinner for Hajime, but not under these circumstances.  
  
Hajime.. Why do I call him that now? She shook her head, shame surging within her for wanting a moment of peace with Hajime just after Tokio and their sons died... "Of all the things I can think of... Baka Toki! You are one Baka woman!"  
  
"What?", Saitou asked coldly.  
  
Toki turned around and saw a displeased Saitou staring back at her.  
  
"Betsuni.." Toki walked again.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Almost a week has passed. Morning and night they were all the same to Saitou. Morning came again, Saitou sat smoking a cigarette in front of the house. Saitou had no intention of going anywhere for a few days. He will wait for them. Those killers. Of course to him, they have to pay first. Then next will be those people on the list. The first will be his personal vengeance. The next for the safety of Japan and again for vengeance. "Up until now, even in the Meiji government, there are still too many dogs." His thoughts were interrupted when Toki came out from the outhouse.  
  
Saitou eyed her garment. A purple kimono embroidered with pink lilies. She had nice taste he thought, that purple kimono matches her eyes. It even accentuates her light brown skin. Saitou kept eyeing her, noticing how graceful she walked, her posture never dragging, her movements, as smooth as silk.  
  
"Ohayo Hajime-san..", Toki greeted him.  
  
Saitou looked away. There was no need to respond to her. Why was he observing her anyway? Annoyed at himself again, he reached for a cigarette in his breast pocket.  
  
"Would you like something for breakfast?", Toki prodded hoping he would accept the offer.  
  
Saitou let out a sigh, every morning this was the same question he encountered. Doesn't she get it yet? He does not want anything from her. Not anything to do with her. The only reason he kept her around was for his plan. "Go eat if you must." was his curt reply.  
  
Toki determined that things cannot go on the way it's been for the past two days, made another attempt. "I can make some sushi for you or would you like Inagi?", she managed a small smile.  
  
"Ahou!" Saitou threw his cigarette to the ground. "If my reply wasn't clear enough, let me spell it out for you, I don't want anything." He stood up and took his Katana and started his daily routine.  
  
Toki gave Saitou more space. She knew he needed this, but it has been several days. She wanted to console Saitou, but there was no way to reach him. He was always either aloof or indifferent. Indifferent to her existence. "That's even worse.", she thought to herself. If only Saitou was not reserved. She wanted him to be angry, it didn't matter if he was angry at her. She needed to see something stirring in him. She needed him to mock her. To grin. To show he was still feeling something...  
  
"I can't stand this...", Toki muttered her grip tigthening on the plates. Her eyes were starting to water. It was her fault that he hated her. "Tokio- san...help me... Onegai..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
It was mid-day, Saitou had just finished his routine, when he noticed a young man approaching. "What the?" Saitou muttered to himself. "Really this everyday just gets worse and worse."  
  
"Hoi Saitou!", the young man said.  
  
"You know you have no business here.", Saitou said dryly.  
  
"I'm not here for you." replied the young man and jerked his head over Toki's direction.  
  
"Hmph! Toki, Sanosuke is here for you." Saitou said not moving.  
  
"Sanosuke-kun! How are you doing?" greeted the young lady forcing a smile.  
  
Sano flinched... "Now she's adding kun... Dame... My chances are getting slim." he thought.  
  
Sano glanced at Saitou. It was obvious he wanted to be alone with Toki, but Saitou showed not signs of leaving.  
  
Heaving a sigh Sanosuke replied, "I'm fine Toki." Again he stared at Saitou. Saitou's reply to Sano was a blow of white smoke directed to his face.  
  
"I'm going to need to punch this Yarou's lights out again... Soon!", Sanosuke thought. He forced a smile at Toki.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you though." Sano replied, immediately noting Toki's puffy eyes. "Damn you Saitou... What did you do?", he thought to himself again.  
  
"Dai jo bu. I'm fine here." Toki said.  
  
"Well you don't look fine!" Sano replied back angrily.  
  
Saitou eyed Sano vehemently. It was apparent that the two will start fighting again if Toki did not do anything. To Saitou's surprise, Toki took Sano by the hand and guided him inside the house.  
  
Saitou was getting annoyed again. Stupid Sano just had to show up right? Just when I was getting some sort of peace. That Ahou! He decided to follow them.  
  
"Hoi Saitou! Can't we have some privacy here?" Sano twitched....  
  
"Your forgetting this is my house.", Saitou smirked.  
  
Toki noticed this. Somehow she felt relieved. She saw that if there was anyone who could bring back Hajime-san, it would be partly Sanosuke. She was so thankful.  
  
"Here I had some leftover soba that Hajime-san didn't want." handing Sano the hot bowl.  
  
"Shimatta! I'm eating leftovers now... And she's calling him (Saitou) Hajime-san??!! While I'm Sano-KUN?"  
  
"Ahou!", Saitou for a moment forgot his annoyance and was slightly amused... "Heh... The Ahou thought he had a chance with Toki. You're not her taste Sano, she's too refined for that." Saitou stopped. What did he thought just now? When did he have time to think about HOW Toki is. Kuso! I must be tired, Saitou thought. With this he decided to sit at the corner and watch.  
  
The day went into evening. Sanosuke was eagerly conversing with Toki. He was actually asking her out if she'd like to go again to the Akabeko. But Toki was only half-listening. Her mind occupied by the upright sleeping man in the futon.  
  
"Shhh Sano... Saitou is sleeping." she smiled pointing to Saitou.  
  
It was like an insect bite.... Sano's face started twitching just like Kaoru's... Ever since he met her.  
  
"Here Sanosuke-kun. I've made some rice cakes for you. I hope you enjoy it." Toki said lovingly as she tried to usher Sano out of the house.  
  
"Ojo-chan? I'll see you again.. Ja ne.." Sano left. "Well at least I've got some rice cakes.. I'm sure they taste good." He smiled again... "She sure is pretty.. I'll be back for her FOR SURE."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Toki carefully shifted Saitou to a sleeping position. She took a blanket from her room and covered him with it. He really should stop sleeping like that, recalling the times she saw Saitou sleep by the door upright. Come to think of it, he never slept for more than a few hours. "I guess he's just burned out by now." As she looked at Saitou's face, again she was left dumbfounded, he looked so handsome while he sleeps she thought.  
  
END OF CHAPTER VIII  
  
Preview of CHAPTER IX - A break in. A kiss between two men.  
  
Imalefty: Thanks again... Guess I'll be having internet access after all. So yeah I'll continue writing. Oh about Sano beating up Saitou like that, well, I thought it would be fun if Sanosuke won once in a while. But seriously though, I guess I wanted to show that Saitou really is (and is still) not himself. Don't worry he'll recover soon. 


	9. The Intrusion

"Get away from me!" Toki screamed, two men were holding her to the bed and another one was trashing the room.  
  
"Don't she look pretty?", her assailant grinned to the younger man that was pinning Toki's arms by his knees. They got her half naked and was touching her all over. The man in front of her started kissing her neck and fondling her breast.  
  
"Kami-sama! Help!", Toki shrieked. Keeping her eyes shut. "Someone... someone please help..."  
  
A resounding slap to the face was the mens reply to her pleas.  
  
"Hoi you two! Keep it quiet there.", the leader of the thugs said. "While you're at it.. Gag her and make sure you leave some for me.." He grinned.. "We're going to have fun tonight."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Saitou woke up. "Hmm.. I thought I heard something..." he thought to himself. His attention lingered to himself, "Why am I tucked in? I thought I was sitting..." His attention was jolted off by another scream  
  
"Kami-sama! Help!"  
  
It came from the outhouse. Dismissing his earlier thoughts, Saitou immediately reached for his Katana. There was no doubt about it, that was Toki.  
  
"So they came...", his amber eyes burned. This was it, exactly as he planned. The thugs came back for Toki, he will have his revenge.  
  
Flying across from the house to Toki, he broke the door open. He immediately pounced on the nearest man, who was obviously in search of something. His thrust his Katana to the man's head easily puncturing it. He deepened the cut more and with incrdible force dragged his Katana down to slice the man's face in half. Blood splattered towards Saitou's face. He did not bother to wipe it off. Instead he flung his katana to get rid of excess blood.  
  
He smirked, "You two, you do know that not one of you is leaving this place alive."  
  
The other two was shocked, in a split second their leader had fallen, violently mutilated to death. Both men were now on their feet and hurriedly flashed their own katanas to Saitou.  
  
Saitou contained his laughter, "You dogs really think you can take me eh?" He slowly positioned himself, into the gatotsu form that he is so well known for. "Who wants to see hell first?" eyeing his prey.  
  
One man decided to take Saitou head to head. There was no doubt about it, he skewered this man again and this time he took the time to twist his katana for added torture. The thug tried a desperate swing at Saitou. Saitou intercepted his swing by his right hand and said, "one katana isn't enough?" He took the man's hand and twisted them such that the katana was now facing the thug. Saitou forcefully skewered the man again by his own hands and sword. The thug vomited blood and fell lifeless by Saitou's foot.  
  
Saitou's eyes burned again. There was only one man left.  
  
Paralyzation struck Toki once again. She has never seen anyone kill with more ferocity than Saitou. To her Saitou right now was just a merciless hitokiri. "Shinsengumi...", the word entered her mind, "Is this what's it's really like?"  
  
All of a sudden Toki was jerked by her assailant. A gun pointed to her temple.  
  
"Stay away!", shouted the thug. "You don't want her killed, don't you?"  
  
Saitou's eyes shimmered with hate. This was the time to gamble he thought. He knew he was fast, but was he fast enough even for a bullet? The bastard in front of him was clearly intimidated, a little more pressure and he'll buckle, Saitou thought.  
  
Saitou let out a sneer, "Hiding behind a woman?" he smirked, "That person means nothing to me, do as you wish she has served her purpose as my bait for scoundrels like you."  
  
A storm took over Toki. Saitou's words has hurt her once more, but this time it was the whole truth. The truth of what she was to Hajime. She was nothing to him. She resigned her fate to death. "What was I thinking?" she said sadly to herself.  
  
With incredible speed Saitou rushed to gatotsu the man. Panicking the man started to shoot at Saitou. The bullet hit him at the chest, but Saitou felt nothing. His eyes were blazing, he would not lose right now to anything. Another bullet hit his right leg. Still Saitou kept his course. Straight through that mans throat he thought. Just straight.  
  
In another instant the man was finished. He was pinned to the wall by Saitou's katana. Toki was shivering, had he missed a couple more inches, he would have taken her life too. "Yapari. He does hate me.." was the only thought that entered Toki's mind.  
  
Saitou started to slump to the ground. Bleeding profusely, he could not focus his eyes. "Is Toki alright?", he asked himself. Seeing Toki lean towards him, he heaved a sigh rested his back on the side of the bed, content that he has protected her. He lost consciousness.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A young lady was knocking at Genzai Sensei's door panic stricken. "Sensei! Sensei!" was the woman cry.  
  
Megumi-san opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Toki covered in blood.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Megumi-san, get Genzai sensei quick! Hajime-san is in trouble.", the young lady begged.  
  
Moments later they were back in Saitou's house.  
  
Genzai sensei looked Saitou's wounds over, concern was written all over his face. "I'll have to operate. If I don't, we might lose him."  
  
Toki was at the corner crying. Megumi-san realizing that Toki's help was needed came over.  
  
"Hoi! This is not the time for that." Megumi said.  
  
Toki just kept on crying...  
  
"Hoi! Don't you want to save him?", Megumi asked sternly. "You care for him don't you?"  
  
Toki stopped crying and shook herself back to reason. "Saitou's life is priority right now, not my hurt feelings. What am I doing?", she thought to herself.  
  
The operation lasted the whole night and past the morning. Genzai sensei made sure that Saitou's condition stabilized before he left. He gave explicit instructions to Toki on what to do and how to care for Saitou. After the doctor and Megumi-san left, Toki heaved a sigh of relief. Hajime will be alright. "Megumi is right, I should put aside my feelings for now.", Toki muttered. She'll sort them out later.  
  
END OF CHAPTER IX  
  
PREVIEW OF CHAPTER X: A kiss between two men. (Yeah I know... That was supposed to be in this chapter but it'll turn out to be too long.) Kume!  
  
Imalefty: Again my hats off to you for following the fic of an undeserving pseudo-author! You are welcome. I'm glad someone thinks it's cool. 


	10. The Kiss'es

Saitou awoke with the sun shining in his face. "hmm..", he muttered. Covering the ray of run falling to his face by his right arm. He can hear voices outside. Sanosuke... Toki? He grunted.  
  
For the past week that he has been confined to his bed, Sanosuke without fail always came to visit. "Ahou!", Saitou thought.  
  
It wasn't that Sanosuke visited Saitou, he knew that. Sanosuke's intentions were with the young lady. Sano could care less if Saitou died that moment. In fact, he might actually welcome it.  
  
Saitou's thoughts drifted to last weeks events. He narrowed his eyes. That was too easy he thought. "Yeah right Saitou. You almost got killed there.", an annoying voice in his head said.  
  
It was a good thing Chou was at his beck and call. Chou cleaned the mess up for him. No more dead bodies were lying around his house. The dead... His narrowed his amber eyes again. "Tokio, I did it. At least to those Yarous, I avenged you."  
  
Somewhere in his mind though he was not satisfied. Eventhough Chou was able to relay the contents of the list to Yamato, head of military and the police chief Kawaji, he doubted if they will all be found guilty with treason. If not then, he'll have to take the matters into his own hands. His motto, Aku Soku Zan, he will ultimately be judge and executioner if the Meiji's justice system did not work. Saitou sighed. It was a pity he thought, it will take a long time before he will know if the system will work or not.  
  
Laughter came from outside his room. "That damned Sanosuke!" Saitou muttered. After minutes, but what seemed like hours for Saitou, he could not hold back his dicomfort any longer and decided to find out what was so amusing. He grabbed his pants and donned a black shirt. He went to the door and lit up a cigarette.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Sanosuke was holding both of Toki's hands happily. "You are my lucky star Toki! I won in dice again! A whole week in a row. Just say the word and I'll take you to the akabeko for dinner!"  
  
Toki smiled. It was comforting to be with Sanosuke-kun. Looking at him made her feel good. Like she is actually doing something good for him. To be needed is a good thing, she thought happily.  
  
"Well don't spend it all in one day Sano-kun." she teased back.  
  
"Hey! Can you quit the "kun" part?", he held her hand again happily.  
  
She smiled again, a blush slowly crept at her face. "Yes Sanosuke...."  
  
KAWAII! Her purple eyes are so KAWAII.. and her hand is soft too... Sano laughed nervously.  
  
It was at this time that they were interrupted by Saitou's stifled grunt.  
  
Sanosuke's eyes narrowed at Saitou. "Damn. It's the OLD man again." he thought to himself. He looked at Toki. "Damn! She'll sure leave me here again...", he sadly thought.  
  
To his surprise Toki did not leave. She greeted Saitou and stayed by Sanosuke.  
  
"Hajime-san err.. Saitou-kun doesn't want me around." she thought sadly and continued listening to Sanosuke's animated stories of how he heroically beat up some punks a couple of days ago at the Akabeko, then at the police station, then close to the Kamiya dojo.  
  
Slightly irritated, although he didn't know why, Saitou put out his cigarette and decided to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He was greeted by his favorite cold Soba and some well crafted sushi. Not that this was not the first time well prepared food greeted him.  
  
"Come to think of it, she's always prepared good meals for me." Saitou absent-mindedly thought about the whole week that he was under Toki's care. Of course he never mentioned to Toki how grateful he was. Come to think of it, he only thanked her once through the whole week and that was when he asked her to buy some cigarettes.  
  
He started eating. His thoughts lost, drifting from Toki to Tokio. Comparing them, the likes, the differences and then his thoughts went back to Toki again.  
  
"So Saitou, don't tell me she's getting under your skin huh?" the damn voice in his head was speaking again. Of course not! Toki's exactly different from Tokio. She's too young, too naive, too submissive, too caring, nice, beautiful... Saitou shook his head. "I must be having a nervous breakdown.", he thought to himself dryly.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Finally Sanosuke left. Actually, he left quite happily. "Yatta! I finally got a date with Toki! YATTA! YATTA!" He walked home, thinking of what he'll do tonight. What he'll wear.. What he'll say.. He couldn't stop grinning till he got home...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Toki entered the kitchen. Saitou was leaning at the backdoor of the kitchen, puffs of smoke hovering around him once again.  
  
Toki silently went to the sink and started washing the dishes. Saitou came up behind her, not really intending to do anything. Toki, startled, abruptly turned around, "Oh it's you.. Kume nasai..."  
  
Saitou regarded her face. The purple eyes where staring at him. What was he seeing? He searched the purple eyes again.. Suddenly he recognized it. He saw it in many men before. The look men gave him before their deaths, the look of fear. He sighed. Moved away from her.  
  
He looked back at her. She was still staring. He motioned to the food left on the table. "The food was good. Arigato.", then he left the room.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
At the Akabeko Sanosuke was waiting impatiently for Toki. Shifting his feet, he started feeling nervous. "Will she come? Is she backing out? What time is it?", he kept muttering to himself. "What's taking her so long?", he kicked a solitary stone to the road.  
  
"Komban-wa Sanosuke-k..", she greeted Sano, carefully taking out the "Kun" part.  
  
Sano's face lit up. "Hi! I'm so glad you came." Sano took Toki's hand and guided her into the Akabeko.  
  
"Hey Sano.. What time is it? The Akabeko looks...", Toki's gaze swept the room once more, "It looks deserted..."  
  
Of course it will be deserted! I'm not sharing you with anyone Toki..., he thought. Instead of saying that though, he settled for a little white lie. "I hear there's a new place across the street. I think it's their grand opening night so they must be giving some sort of promotion."  
  
"Ah sou ka...", Toki saw through the lie though. Sanosuke is SO sweet, she thought happily. It was actually the first time that a man has treated her so nicely.. Unlike Shigure... Unlike Hajime err.. Saitou-kun...  
  
The two were being served by Tae and Tsubame-chan. The food was great and Sanosuke was his usual lively self. In between servings Tae and Tsubame would sneak a peek at the two. They'd giggle among themselves, thinking that Sanosuke and Toki "Sure do make a good couple together."  
  
Sanosuke couldn't help but thank Kami-sama for all the good luck he's been having these days. Dice was going good, he got his daily "exercise", and now he's also got puple eyes, elegent and kawaii lady Toki-chan beside him. "Kami-sama! I'll never be a bad boy again! Just make sure she stays beside me.", he thought happily...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
In another part of town, Saitou found himself at an inn. "What are you doing here Saitou?" the voice asked. Lighting up a cigarette he made his way to the bar. "You know Toki is on the other side of town.", the voice mocked him again.  
  
"It must be nerves again.", he muttered to himself.  
  
"You know what calms the nerves my man?", a voice came from the front.  
  
Saitou looked up and saw the bartender. "Here have some sake. First one's on the house."  
  
"Yeah drink Saitou. Drink your worries away. She'll be gone before you know it.", the voice geered again.  
  
Saitou ran his hand over his face. This was it. "I'm going insane.", he thought. "Yeah I think I could use one."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The evening wore on. Toki has always felt a part of her admired Sanosuke. Tonight though he was just ravishing. Tonight he was, what they call in the western world, the perfect gentleman. "He's a good man.", Toki thought. Where did she hear those words before?  
  
Sanosuke looked across the room. There was Tae and Tsubame-chan, motioning for him to get closer. Taking all his strength, he inched closer and closer to Toki, until they were right next to each other. He heard another stifled giggle in the background.  
  
"Ano... Toki...", he gently called her name. Then he took her hand. So soft he thought to himself. He felt himself melting at the touch.  
  
Toki felt herself blush with this sudden movement by Sano. She willingly let him touch her though. Surprisingly, his hand was smooth. They were strong and smooth, so unlike the sword calloused hands of... "Ok Toki? Whose calloused hands? and when did you notice those calloused hands before?", a voice teased her head.  
  
"Ano... I'm glad I met you.", Sano gulped.. OK this was it. While she let him be near her. While she was not looking away. While she was not taking her hands away from him. This was it, he needed to express his love for her. Yeah an attraction at first, but now he was so sure he loved her. "Be daring Sanosuke. If you let this moment slip away, I'll hunt you in your dreams.", the voice ranted on and on and on.  
  
He tightened his hold on her hand. "Damn, I'm getting sweaty and clammy all over.", he thought. The purple eyes was still looking at him. "Do it now while she's looking at you. Say it! Damn it!", the voice insisted. Instead though, Sano found himself entraced by the purple eyes. His lips locking on hers, beckoning her to respond back.  
  
Soft lips, that's the first thing she thought. Bewildered at the sudden kiss, she found herself willingly giving in. A real kiss, the first real kiss in her life by someone who loved her. "Yes Toki. I know, but do you love him back?", the voice challenging her.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Well as all things must pass, Sano escorted Toki home. There was silence between them that night, a comfortable silence.  
  
"Ja ne. I'll come see you again." Sano kissed her again by the cheek and immediately left.  
  
Toki went straight to the outhouse. She was not sure of how she was feeling. Things just in a rush in her head. She suddenly felt exhausted and was ready to go to bed, when she was greeted by a man standing at the door.  
  
For a moment Toki's heart skipped a beat. Those men again? Wait.. Saitou- kun disposed of them. Finally she calmed down when she realized it was just Saitou-kun.  
  
She greeted him and noticed that something was different. He reaked of sake!  
  
"Did you have a good time with Sanosuke?", he smirked at her.  
  
She blushed. That was a good enough answer for Saitou. He threw his cigarette to the ground in all annoyance. His amber eyes shone in the darkness, first she thought they burned like coals. Then she saw them soften.  
  
He came up to her. Grabbed her by the waist, placing his body perfectly against her. She looked up to him again, the eyes, the wolf's eyes were burning, she thought as she lost herself in his passionate kiss.  
  
END OF CHAPTER X  
  
PREVIEW OF CHAPTER XI - No idea?  
  
So guys help me out...Maybe your answers will help me in my next chapter.. I hope to wrap this up very soon. I think I've butchered the story well enough.. *Pokes one of wounds eyes out* 1) Who should Toki be with? Sanosuke-kun in all his sweetness? or Saitou- kun in all his badness? 2) Toki do you hate her or do you at least like her? 3) Should I turn this into a lemon? (Yeah right! *pokes the last good eye*) HELP!!!! HELP!!! I'm writing a Satiou x Toki fic damn it! NOT Sano x Toki.. *shakes head*, Shimatta! Things have take a turn for the worse.... 


	11. The Decisions

It was a good thing Saitou started to work again. Toki kept going over and over the events that recently happened to her. Everytime, she'd see Saitou's shadow she immediately turned the other direction or worse turned her attention to any inanimate object that she can rest her eyes on.  
  
For a brief moment she missed her dwelling back at Yokohama. She missed her solitude. Not that Saitou forced his presence on her whenever he came back from work. Actually, she noticed him avoiding her also. The only time he would keep himself around her was when Sanosuke came to visit. "It's not like he'd care.", Toki thought defiantly.  
  
She made her way about the house. Cleaning has been her dominant form of activity nowadays. She sighed, it has been over two months since she came to live here.  
  
"I'll have to leave soon now that I've served my purpose.", she thought sadly. With that thought in her head, she resolved to find another place, preferably as far away from Tokyo as possible. "Maybe I'll go to Osaka." With that thought in her head she finished tidying up and decided to go send a letter to her very distant aunt.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Saitou stopped by his usual Soba place. Since the 'incident' happened, he thought it better not to burden Toki so he conveniently took meals in restaurants. Of course when he got home, dinner was always ready, but that was beside the point, he thought to himself.  
  
After his breakfast, Saitou decided to stop by Tokio and the children earlier than usual. "I'll probably be working late tonight.", he thought to himself. Ever since he recovered, he has stopped by the graves daily. Standing for half an hour, just looking, sometimes muttering. This time though he had something else in mind. Permission. He had to ask that from Tokio.  
  
He stopped by a flower shop and walked further south. He noticed a nice kimono shop to the left and decided to look around. Running his hands through several fabrics of kimonos, he settled for an expensive dark magenta colored one with silver lilies embroided at the hems.  
  
As he was walking towards the cemetery, he did not notice that Toki saw him. She saw Saitou carrying some flowers and a gift box. She immediately knew that he was going to visit Tokio. Unable to resist her temptation, she followed him. "I should at least pay my respects to them before I leave."  
  
She saw him gingerly place the flowers on Tokio's grave and lit up candles for his three children. Then she watched as Saitou offer a prayer for his family. He stood there, staring at the graves, mumbbling. A wave of guilt passed over her, "If only I didn't come to Tokyo.", she sighed.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Tokio, how are you?", the man said setting the flowers down. "Take care of the children, Anata, Onegai..."  
  
He glanced over to his right and continued speaking, "Anata, I.. have something to discuss with you."  
  
The man continued to speak softly. His eyes softening. His voice drawing to a close whispher. Finally he closed his eyes, his face calm and peaceful.  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was halfway on the horizon. The leaves of the trees gently humming to the soft breeze that was blowing. --------------------------------------  
  
Feeling a presence behind him, Saitou opened his eyes. "You can come out now."  
  
The young lady emerge from behind the tree.  
  
"Toki...", Saitou muttered to himself.  
  
"Gome-nasai. I didn't mean to intrude.", she spoke softly.  
  
Saitou nodded. No words were necessary. He moved slightly away from the grave, giving Toki more room.  
  
Toki knelt beside Tokio. "Gome-nasai.. I can't say anything more can I? Tokio-san?", hot tears started to flow from her face.  
  
Saitou watched Toki from a distance. He was well aware of how Toki-san was feeling. Guilt it was. He sighed, eventhough Toki was so naive, he has always admired her sincerity. "There's nothing you should feel guilty about Toki. The blame does not lie with you but with me.", he angrily thought to himself.  
  
After a moment, Toki dried the tears away, carefully so that Saitou would not see them. She went to face him. It would be much better to get it in the open now, as long as the two of them were in the same place together, she though.  
  
"Saitou-kun...", she called his name, her purple eyes intent on the ground.  
  
"Suma (sorry) Toki. I need to tell you something first.", he slowly interrupted.  
  
Toki shook her head. If it was time to talk she needed to talk first. "Arigato..." (thanks), she paused. "We never got along well, but I'm grateful." Toki fought back her tears. "Why am I so hesitant about this? Just go and say it Toki!", she thought fighting hard to calm herself.  
  
"Suma...", Saitou replied. His amber eyes looking at Toki, wondering if she'll ever meet his gaze.  
  
"I've made arrangements with a distant Aunt over at Osaka. I'll leave as soon as possible.", she continued her eyes glued to the ground.  
  
Saitou felt himself flinch. He glanced behind Toki, at the beautifully wrapped red box. He sighed. "You're leaving? Have you thought about what you'll be doing?"  
  
"Yes.", she nodded, now she was staring at his boots.  
  
Not the one to argue further, Saitou resigned. "I see so you are determined." The amber eyes looked slightly glazed. "Let me know when you leave. Ja (later/see you), I have work." Saitou started walking, ignoring the red box behind him.  
  
After both left a another figure emerged from the shadows. Took a look around and decided to take the red box.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
When Saitou entered the precint, his fellow officers started muttering amongst themselves. He eyed each one of them annoying until he reached his office. Sitting in his chair was Chou.  
  
"I suggest you quickly correct your place Chou.", Saitou scowled.  
  
"Hoi boss. It's too early to be in a bad mood.", Chou replied and quickly relinquished the chair to Saitou.  
  
Chou smiled again. "Boss.. I have some good news for you."  
  
Saitou shot him another another glare.  
  
"Wakatta (understood). I'll be quick about it.", Chou placed his hands on his back and continued, "You'll be glad to hear that most of the 'supporter' of that rebellion has been apprehended."  
  
"Good.", saitou said dryly. "Anoyone else who's not behind bars yet?"  
  
"Just a couple more," Chou smiled back at Saitou, "But I'm sure we'll get them soon."  
  
"Are any of them in Osaka?", Saitou asked.  
  
"Ah.. eh.. boss.. There's no one in Osaka. Anyway, it's such an undeveloped place right now, so I doubt if any rich dogs would want to live there...", Chou has now started to scratch his head.  
  
Saitou glared at Chou again. "You're done right?" His glare moving from Chou to the door, demanding Chou leave the room immediately.  
  
"Ah... Hai..", Chou quickly left the room. "Geez. That Saitou sure has been such a grouch lately.", Chou thought absentmindedly.  
  
END OF CHAPTER XI  
  
PREVIEW OF CHAPTER XII - Everything is set. Toki is saying her goodbyes. Sanosuke confronts Saitou once again.  
  
Imalefty - Thanks for the review again. No lemon. I don't think the story needs that right now, although I really want to rush and take Saitou/Toki to the "next" level. HAHAHA! It'll be out of place though so that's just going to be in my imagination for now. I love Saitou but he's so hard to write. HAHAHA! By the way congratulations on your fics, I took a look and they are very good, worthy of the reviews they'd been getting IMHO. Will review your fics once I finish this. Sorry for the late update, been spending too much time with a friend this holiday. 


	12. The Farewell

The letter came a few days later to Toki. Her aunt had agreed to her proposed arrangement. Actually Toki did not expect her aunt to say yes so easily. Also what was that talk about a job already waiting for her? Toki dismissed the question, as another one entered her mind. This is all so funny she thought, although she was hoping for this result, she felt more depressed than ever. She turned her attention to packing her clothes and went over her mind what she had to do that day.  
  
She'll have to say goodbye to Sanosuke. He'll be upset she thought sadly. Sanosuke has been Toki's sanity ever since she came to Tokyo. He made her feel safe and wanted. She did not want to upset him but she'll go insane if she stayed in Tokyo a moment longer.  
  
She heaved a sigh, if it will be hard telling Sanosuke goodbye, she dreaded the same scenario with Saitou-san. She'll have to stop by the precint too. Not that she's expecting anything out of Saitou, there was nothing between them except for what Toki thought was Saitou's tolerance of her presence. He never tried to hold a conversation with her and pre-occupied himself with smoking and his kendo practice. He didn't even eat at home anymore eventhough Toki made it a point to cook for him everyday. "Well this will be over soon.", sadness and relief swept Toki.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Toki stopped by the Kamiya dojo and was surprised to see Sanosuke there. She was relieved, it was a blessing to her that they were all there and she won't have to privately tell Sanosuke that she was leaving.  
  
"Hoi Toki!", an excited Sano ran towards her. He stopped mid-way after he caught attention of the baggages Toki was carrying. "What's all this?", he thought.  
  
It was at this time that Kaoru and Kenshin came to greet her. Kenshin exclaimed "Oro!" and as if answering Sanosuke's questions Kenshin continued, "Toki-dono it looks like you are leaving, that it does."  
  
Toki nodded at the forward remark and Sanosuke's heart sank. "What is she thinking? Why is she leaving? I thought things were going well between us?" These questions raced in his mind, but for now the more important question was where was she going.  
  
No sooner had Sanosuke thought all these, Toki went directly to the explanation, of her circumstances and the arrangement with her distant aunt at Osaka. After hearing her explanations, Sano's heart sank even more, there was no mention of him at all. Her decision came from the circumstance surrounding Saitou and her. There was not even a hint that Toki would like to stay, not even a hint that parting with him would hurt. Sanosuke realized that he simply wasn't included in the equation. Toki belonged to someone else.  
  
Saying her goodbyes, Toki left. Heart broken, Sanosuke excused himself and decided to go home that day. He'll have to do a lot of thinking. If she even hinted that he had a chance, he would've probably begged her to stay. Alas there was none. "I should have known this was going to happen.", Sanosuke slammed his fist at the door to his lodging. Fighting back the tears, he opened the door. Then he realized he had missed something important. He saw the red box he had taken a couple of days ago. He immediately took the gift box with him and left for the precint.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Konnichiwa! May I speak with Saitou-san?"  
  
Chou smiled at the young lady. It's not everyday he feasted on simple but elegant beauty. "Now if only she got rid of those bags, the sight of her will be perfect.", he mused.  
  
"Anou.. Pardon me..' the lady said again..  
  
Chou laughed.. "Oh... Yeah... The boss is inside, just go in.", motioning to the room across the hall.  
  
Following Toki with his eyes, Chou started wondering how his boss came across this beautiful creature.. "I'll have to spy on the boss from now on. So far the late nights of socializing has not gotten me any beauties at all.." Chou snickered...  
  
Toki knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" a gruff voice said.  
  
She slowly pushed the door open. She was feeling nervous again and the sound of Saitou's gruff and slightly annoyed voice, made her wish she'd just left a note at the house instead.  
  
Saitou's eyes landed on the luggage besides Toki. "So she's leaving.", he thought to himself dryly.  
  
"Saitou-san," Toki started "I'll be leaving today and I just wanted to say goodbye."  
  
"Yeah. I see that." Saitou focused his eyes on the bags.  
  
"Anou... I ... Anou.. Arigatou for everything..." she said meekly.  
  
Saito just nodded and turned his attention back to the papers before him.  
  
Toki took a moment to glance around the room. Saitou's office was neat and bare. Her attention turned to the corner of the room where a katana was carefully preserved atop of an elegant wooden rack. She kept a mental picture of Saitou's office in her head. Somehow, she felt that it revealed more about Saitou than she ever gathered from the time she had spent with him and the rather scant conversations (if you call them conversations at all, they were rather mono-syllabic) they have had. Her gaze once more rested on the man himself. He was looking at her again. She searched his face for annoyance but found nothing. She needed him to say something at that instant, but he just looked at her. His poker face not betraying anything. With a sigh Toki left the room.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
No sooner had Toki left, a young man came bursting in to Saitou's office.  
  
"Hey Yarou!"  
  
Saitou looked up momentarily, grunted and went back to work. It was only Sanosuke.  
  
Sano slammed his fist on Saitou's desk, disturbing the papers he was working on. "Hoi! I'm talking to you.", continued the lad.  
  
Saitou shrugged, "Good to see you haven't lost your manners yet, Sanosuke- KUN." Saitou grinned and reached in his shirt pocket for a cigarette. "What do you want?", Saitou asked in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
"Toki.. What did you tell her?", Sanosuke asked, "Will she stay?"  
  
"That's not your business Ahou...", Saitou's eyes narrowed at Sano.  
  
"It sure the hell is!" Sano slammed his fist again. "I love her eventhough..." He swallowed and bit his tongue.  
  
Seeing the sudden reaction from Sanosuke, amusement took a hold of Saitou. "Eventhough WHAT Sanosuke-KUN?", he mocked.  
  
"Baka Yarou! You actually have to let me say this huh?", Sanosuke muttered to himself, tigthening his fists. "You know it's always been YOU, that pre- occupied her. No matter how many times I hung around..."  
  
Saitou's excellent hearing of course caught all this and he let out a stifled laugh just to fire up the the person he thought as an idiot more.  
  
Sanosuke turned back to Saitou. "Yeah.. I know you find this amusing, but, I care for her deeply Saitou. I don't want her hurt anymore. It wasn't me that she wanted, although I'll never understand what she sees in you."  
  
A frown escaped Saitou's face. He had no idea what this ahou was talking about.  
  
"Don't you get it? She still came here to say goodbye to you. If there was anyone who could've stopped her from leaving it would've been you.", Sano drew in a deep breath and continued... "You should stop lying to yourself and be a man for once." He grabbed the red box he brought and threw it on Saitou's desk.  
  
"That wasn't left for Tokio. You and I know that.", Sanosuke finished and barged out of the room.  
  
"Ahou.." Saitou muttered. "What the hell is this?"  
  
Upon closer inspection, the red box greeted him in all familiarity. He sighed and started to light another cigarette.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 12  
  
PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 13 - Parting ways and a new life for Toki. 


	13. The Nuances

The red box kept nagging at him. "Of all the colors that the freaking man had to wrap the box in, it had to be a bright red!", Saitou thought annoyingly of the store owner a few days ago. He reached for another cigarette, this is probably his 10th for the last half hour. He feigned attention to the reports in front of him. Still the red little box kept catching his eye. He sneered. Went up to the box and placed it on the floor so it would be less distracting.  
  
Again back at his desk, he tried working on Chou's reports. This time he was able to get seven minutes of work in before an image of red intruded in his mind. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. No good. The red image just solidified into a square box complete with all the ribbons. "Shimatta! I have gone completely insane...", he muttered.  
  
He quickly got up. Stared at the box and pointed a finger at it. "Alright! YOU win!", he said angrily at it.  
  
He left the precint with Chou in charge and made his way to find a carriage.  
  
"I need you to take me to the train bound for Osaka.", he demanded from the fat burly man in front of him.  
  
The fat driver just laughed. "You're insane, you'll never make it on time."  
  
"I'm sure you can make that happen. How does two weeks of pay sound?", Saitou asked deviously. If the driver tardied himself much longer, Saitou decided that he'll just have to release all the pent up steam that's been building ever since Sano paid him that stupid little visit.  
  
The man squinted his eyes and scoffed at him. "You talk big. You better have something to show for it."  
  
Without a word Saitou took his wallet and threw it to the fat man. The man inspected it and let out a whistle. He looked back at the lean figure and smiled revealing his broken teeth. "Get in and be quick about it."  
  
"Yare yare... Money always changes everything don't it?", he couldn't help but grin.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The driver was good to his word. They arrived there five minutes before the train was supposed to leave. Of course they subject themselves to death defying and lawless stunts to get there. Saitou never noticed as somehow he lost his voice early on and his right knee won't stop shaking. He wasn't sure what to say to Toki and his throat kept getting scratchier by the minute. He gulped when they got there. A very stiff Saitou got off the carriage.   
  
There was absolutely too many people at the station. He was quite surprised, most of them were young ladies. He noticed a small boy passing out leaflets, he took one. The boy just gave him a weird look and said, "I don't think you'll be interested in that."  
  
True enough he wasn't. It was just a stupid little notice about how some British men were looking for brides and that they will be in Osaka in a couple of days. His annoyance went a notch higher, so that's why all these women are out. He frowned.  
  
He dismissed the thought. No time to think as a couple more minutes the train will be leaving and the red box was begging him for it's rightful owner. Running to every window he desperately fought for the familiar face. "Where is she?"  
  
Finally he spotted her near the back of the train. The purple eyes looking intently at him. "Great. She already saw me and she didn't even speak out.", Saitou thought a little annoyed.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Kami-sama! What is he doing here?" Toki got very nervous. She never expected him to come see her off. Finally her nervousness left her. He's actually here and somehow she was very glad. "No not just glad, I'm very happy.", she smiled. Maybe by some weird twist of fate Saitou actually had feelings for her and here he was going to confess.   
  
She couldn't contain her smile when Hajime came onboard the train. Blushing she eagerly greeted Hajime. She was so glad he came that she threw herself at him. Embracing him. She was oblivious to the other passengers witnessing her unbridled show of affection.  
  
Saitou was taken aback by this. A beaming set of purple eyes were smiling happily back at him. For a moment he wanted to embrace her back, but his uneasiness overpowered him and he gently tugged her arms off around him.   
  
"Toki...", he gently whisphered. "I didn't come for that."  
  
Toki realizing the embarassing situation she put herself in, immediately withdrew. Started blushing and started to realize all eyes were on her. "Gome.." was all she could say.  
  
"Here.", Saitou gave her the red box. "This was originally meant for you. I thought, you shouldn't leave without it."  
  
Toki barely comprehended what was going on. It was apparent that she desperately was hoping he'd ask her to stay. She was now sure of her feelings for Hajime. However, she was also sure that whatever was going on was going to be one sided. "I thought you shouldn't leave without it." So he does want me to leave..", Toki concluded. She took the box from Saitou turned her back and started sobbing frantically. The purple eyes that were once overflowing with happiness, were tearing itself uncontrollably.  
  
Saitou saw her shaking and stepped up to comfort her. His hand started to reach out when it was interrupted by a light tapping on his shoulder.   
  
"Sir. The train is about to leave, I'll have to ask you to get off.", the conductor told Saitou.  
  
Saitou looked over his shoulder. Toki's back was still towards him. He could tell that she has not stopped crying. Although he wanted to stay, he heaved a sigh and decided to leave. Things will have to be explained later.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
On the way to Osaka, Toki kept eyeing the box. She was sure she had seen it before, a couple of days ago when she met Hajime at the cemetery. "I thought this was an offering to Tokio?", she asked quite puzzled. She couldn't wait any longer and decided to open it. A very fine kimono greeted her. She ran her hands through the fabric and appreciated it's silkiness to the touch. She also noticed the lillies embroidered at the hems. "This must have costed him a small fortune."  
  
She sighed. Hajime-san sure could push her buttons. No one could make her more happier or more sad than Hajime. To Toki, Hajime was an enigma, she could barely know what he was thinking and right now was one of those times. Mixed signals. The Kimono definitely hinted that she was appreciated. However the exquisiteness of it and the lillies, indicated more than appreciation. Toki thought no man would buy such an expensive parting away gift if he had no interest. The lillies themselves betrayed that he has been watching her. Her favorite kimono was a simple one her mother gave to her with lillies at the bottom.   
  
"Hajime.. What are you thinking?", she shook her head. There was no point anymore, she has left and she doubted if Hajime will visit her in Osaka. She stared outside. If she was going to make a new life for herself then she'll have to bury the old one. She decided never to visit Tokyo again, eventhough her friends and Sanosuke were there. "Sanosuke-kun suma. I'm sure you'll find someone who'll love you back."  
  
Then the question struck her. "Is it better to be with someone you love but not be loved in return? Or is it better to be with someone who loves you but you don't love back?" She frowned. "Baka Toki! Stop thinking of them. I will never go back to Tokyo! Not until that Baka Saitou decides that he really wants m.." Her frown deepened. A voice jeered at her... "I thought you didn't plan to go back? So everything will change if Saitou wants you? HAHAHA", the voice continued. "Yeah right. He'll never do such a thing."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Toki finally reached Osaka. A short and stout woman greeted her.   
  
"So you've grown so much!" the woman continued. "You've really turned into a fine young woman."  
  
Toki smiled sheepishly at the woman before her. "Arigatou but I haven't really turned to ..." So this was her aunt. She'd never seen her in all her life. She'd only known about her from one of Gentatsu's letters. Basically they were both strangers to each other.  
  
Her aunt lead her to a house situated beside a big mansion. There were festivities going on in the mansion and sounds of laughter and music was loudly heard outside.  
  
As if reading her mind, her aunt casually mentioned that she works for the owners of the mansion and that they had several foreign guest staying for the week.  
  
"Oba-san... When would you like me to start working?", Toki asked.  
  
"Oh not tonight. We'll have to get you some good clothes first. Your aunt Hikari has a collection of nice kimonos, that will suit you. " Hikari eyed Toki carefully. "You'll also have to do some entertaining and it's good for you, since you'll meet a lot of new people. Especially the foreigners right now are looking for Japanese wives."  
  
Toki almost choked on the idea. Out of politeness though she just nodded and left for her room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Saitou was all alone in the household. He noticed the atmosphere in the house was heavier than usual. Although he already was at peace with the fact that he no longer has his family, still it was different when someone was at least around the house. He frowned. It was not too long ago that his wife was here. She'd usually sit beside by the shoji and they'd enjoy the night together in silence. He still really haven't forgiven himself for the misfortune he has caused them. But Saitou knew that Tokio would be unhappy he wasted away because of it. He wanted to get a drink but he also knew Tokio would be upset by that. Besides, Toki won't approve of that either.   
  
He frowned. What the hell was he doing thinking of Toki again? Although he already settled the matter with Tokio a couple of days ago when he revealed his intentions to his wife about Toki. He still felt uneasy. He had always loved his wife, but somehow the young lady who took care of him had suddenly made him unsure of himself. He had never been comfortable dealing with feelings of affection. Kami knows that it took him forever to reveal them to Tokio. It was just equally hard to reveal them to Toki, even with Tokio's permission. Now that Toki has left, he just wanted to let go and let the feelings die. Stupid feelings however kept bothering his sleep three nights in a row now.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when a young man entered Saitou's gates without permission. "Still haven't lost your manners I see.", he jabbed at the young man.  
  
"Yarou.", the young man answered back "I see you're still the pathetic man I left at the precint a few days ago.."  
  
Saitou's eyes narrowed at Sanosuke. He didn't feel like engaging in a fight today so he let the young man continue.  
  
"You did give it to her right?", asked Sano.  
  
Saitou nodded.  
  
"What did she say?" Sano focused his attention on the smoking man.  
  
Saitou blew his smoke towards the darkness and without turning said "She didn't say anything. She just cried there."  
  
Sano's eyes widened. This man indeed was hopeless when it comes to human feelings. "Good going. Maybe giving you that box was not a good idea after all."  
  
"Probably." Saitou shrugged.  
  
"Do you have news about Osaka?"  
  
"No. Just some lame foreigners looking for wives. Nothing really to worry about.", Saitou handed Sanosuke the leaflet he got from the kid a few days ago.  
  
Sanosuke frowned. "This doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Why should it? Toki is a much better woman to think of getting herself involved with that."  
  
Sanosuke smiled. Well at least the yarou wasn't insulting Toki anymore.  
  
"I'm going out there to see her. You might have given up on her but I won't." the young man looked up to the night sky. He missed his purple eyed lady.  
  
Whether it was spur of the moment or whether because of Sanosuke's challenge, Saitou suddenly blurted out.. "Who said I'd be giving up?"  
  
Sanosuke smiled. His plan was working. Although ultimately he knew that it was going to end unfavorably towards him. He needed someone looking after Toki, especially now that he realized where Toki's affection lied. Saitou she would welcome, but not him.  
  
"Well don't wait too long old man. She won't wait around for you." Sanosuke gabbed on, "With a little more perserverance, she might start looking differently at me. If you know what I mean."  
  
Saitou was extremely getting annoyed. He threw Sano one last look and headed inside, muttering "Ahou."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
As each day passed Toki became more restless. Everyday, she'd go in the mansion and serve the guest. No doubt about it, the foreign men kept eyeing her. That made her feel uneasy. One particular man named Thomas Welsch, has been cornering her and forcing his presence. Always talking about how great Britain is. How it is so unlike Japan. Japan he said was backwards and could use a few good men from Britain. However he also said that Japanese women were a gift from God and that maybe she should consider going with him.   
  
She was lost in thought when suddenly the dreaded Welsch grabbered her into a corner. Leaning his full weight on her and half grinding against her he asked her again.  
  
"So how about it? I'll show you what you have been missing...", Welsch hiccupped. "I can also turn you into a woman."   
  
"Get away from me!" She pushed Welsch but he was a big man and the effort was fruitless.  
  
He traced her chin with his fingers. "You got spunk.. I like that.." He then forcefully turned her face sideways and traced his toungue along the nape of her neck and nibbled on the back of her ear. His hand groping her breast and reached down her waist.  
  
Incredulous, she kicked him and ran away. She noticed a lady standing behind the screen observing them. To her horror it was her Oba-san.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
At the house, Toki was still fuming. She felt she had been defiled by the wrench. She immediately took a hot bath. She could still smell the foul odor from the man. Her body shivered as the thought of him touching her made her want to vomit. Another disturbing thought was her Aunt. Why did she not do anything? Why did she just stood there?  
  
After a couple of hours she decided she'd better come out. It was getting late and she had to prepare for dinner. Her aunt was waiting for her in her room.  
  
"Oba-san...", she stifled her anger.  
  
"Ah I see you are finally done Toki.", the stout woman smiled. "I see you are also upset. Take my advice though, don't take it too much to heart. It won't do you any good."  
  
"What??? Oba-san.. What did you say?", Toki was turning red from anger.  
  
"It's exactly how you understood it. We rely on them to keep our jobs.", Hikari said. "Don't upset them."  
  
Toki kept her silence. Confused and angry.  
  
"They take a liking to you. I'm sure you will find one of them suitable for you. It will be a blessing." Hikari continued, "Oh by the way Mr. Welsch has asked that you come with them for dinner."  
  
Hikari-san left a dumbfounded Toki. Toki shakily dressed in the kimono Hikari left for her. She looked out the window, towards the ornately decorated mansion. "What exactly is happening there?", she asked herself.  
  
To her relief, Mr. Welsch did not make anymore advances that night. Although he remained uncomfortablly close. She noticed that each "guest", had women beside them too. But to her dismay, these women were letting the foreign men touch them in sometimes, inappropriate ways. One particular girl caught her eyes though. She was probably a year or two younger than her. A big man was beside her playing with her neck. Toki noticed the girl flinch everytime the man would touch her and she felt pity for the girl.  
  
After the dinner Toki hurriedly left the mansion. The place suffocated her. It was almost like a whore-house. From the corner of her eyes she noticed a figure silently crying in the garden. She approached it slowly. To her surprise it was the girl she had noticed early in the dinner.  
  
"Konban-wa..", Toki said. "Anou... It's not my business but I don't like to see people crying..", she smiled meekly at the girl.  
  
The girl looked up to her and dried her tears. "Gomen-asai.. "  
  
"Do you want to talk?" Toki said sympathetically.  
  
The girl did not respond.  
  
"I'm Takatsuki Toki. Yoroshiku!", she smiled.   
  
"I'm Tezkani Meiko..", the girl looked like she was going to cry again.  
  
It was at this time that Toki came and sat beside her. She looked up the stars and decided to act happily. No use in having two glum souls around.  
  
"You really should stop that you know. If you cry a little louder they'll hear you and we'll have to go back in there again."  
  
The girl stiffled her sobs.  
  
"You know, sometimes its better to do something about your troubles than crying over it again and again.", Toki insisted.  
  
The girl turned her attention to Toki.  
  
"I was just like you... I just cried and cried.. You know nothing came out of it.", she sympathetically looked at the girl. "Now tell me what's bothering you."  
  
The girl hesitated. She was a total stranger, this was the first time ever since she got her that someone was genuinely worried about her.  
  
"Anou. Those men... Anou.. They take advantage of me." she started crying again.. "Every night.. I can't bear it anymore."  
  
Tokis heart ached for the girl. She knew what Meiko meant. It has not happened to her yet but she was so sorry Meiko was going through it night after night.   
  
"Why don't you try to run away?", she asked the girl.  
  
"I can't. My parents both of them are sick and no one ever gets to leave here.", the girl mumbled.  
  
Toki stiffened. Somehow the girl reminded her of herself. No place to go. No one to turn to. Absolute nothingness. The harsh reality that she will soon be subject to the same defilation, struck her. She hugged the girl and tried to comfort her. She did not know what to say. All she could do was share in her sorrow.  
  
END OF CHAPTER XIII  
  
PREVIEW CHAPTER XIV  
  
- Saitou learns more of the suspicious event in the mansion. He comes to help Meiko.  
  
Thanks for the review! I was laughing to myself coz I can't believe I'm almost done. Plus I never expected to have a loyal reader such as you Imalefty! 


	14. The Visit

----------------------------------------  
  
Saitou stretched his legs and arms. It has been a long ride to Osaka. He looked around, the place was certainly beautiful, although it felt a bit more "country-side" like. He wondered for a moment if Sanosuke was already here. Come to think of it, he has not seen hair nor hide of him since that night he came for a talk. It took a while for him to decide to come to Osaka. He had to sort his feelings first. Had to determine if he had a chance with Toki, eventhough he turned her away. He came here to find answers to make peace with himself. "The answer lies in her, if she's willing.", he thought to himself.  
  
After another hour of walking he finally arrived at his destination. He was quite surprised at the number for English men that he saw. The leaflet he got several days ago struck his mind. He shook his head. He didn't know that Toki would be situated so close. He himself never approved of mail to order brides. To him it was a crime as it was usually infested by domineering men intent on satisfying their worldly needs. The government however has not took a stand against this, as most women who are drawn here were not being forced by the foreign men themselves, but by their circumstances.  
  
He knocked on the gate and was greeted by a stout middle-aged woman. The woman narrowed her eyes and asked, "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm here for Takatsuki Toki.", he replied, vaguely thinking that it was a good idea he didn't have his police uniform on, otherwise the woman would have probably slammed the door on his face.  
  
"Ah.. Well, she's in the mansion right now. She won't be done with her duties till later tonight.", replied the woman.  
  
"I'll wait.", was his curt reply. "You don't happen to be her Oba-san would you?"  
  
"I am. Who are you?", she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Gorou Fujita. A friend back in Tokyo." He did not like her at all. Something was amiss.  
  
"I see. Well you can't come in here. Just come back later.", the lady shut the door.  
  
Saitou took a new pack of cigarettes out. It was just past noon. He leaned at the wall beside the gate. "I'll have to wait.", he thought. He didn't budge from where he was. For a whole five hours he was deep in thought. Worry was the foremost thing in his mind. He needed to find out more before he can take further action. But first, what is Toki doing in that Kami-forsaken place. The sun was starting to set, when the door opened and a young lady came out.  
  
"Saitou...", she said.  
  
Saitou nodded in acknowledgement. "I came to see how you were doing.", he asked masking the worry from his voice.  
  
Toki hesitated. She wanted to tell him the truth, but she'd known Saitou for too long. He abhorred women in distress.  
  
"I'm doing fine."  
  
"Can we have dinner? Do you know of a good soba place around here?", he asked. He needed to talk to her more. By the looks of it, he needed to draw her out of that mansion or else she'll be hurrying back in.  
  
"Just a couple blocks east of here. I can't be gone long.", she replied.  
  
"You won't." He started to reach out for her hand, but Toki turned and hurriedly started walking towards the restaurant.  
  
Saitou frowned. "This is going to be tougher than I thought."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Toki came back with some cold soba for both of them. It was a little early for dinner and she noticed that the restaurant barely had any customers. She sat the food down and procedded to sit directly in front of Saitou. An uncomfortable silence came between them. Neither one wanting to speak first, but neither one wanting to leave.  
  
Saitou cleared his throat. Better cut to the chase he thought. "So I didn't know you were working for them.", the remark came out a little bit harsher than he intended.  
  
Toki bit her lower lip. "What business do you have here anyway?", annoyance showing.  
  
Saitou thought about what he'll say. So far Toki has not shown any favorable signs towards him. She hasn't seen her smile yet and she's been fidgeting since they got there. Saitou settled to finding out more about her life in Osaka. Rushing things between them might make the situation worse.  
  
"I do periodic checks around the prefecture.", he lied. He's never been himself whenever he was around her. It was hard to be truthful and the circumstances usually prevented it. It's no wonder she's instinctively holding back. He let his focus shift to Toki's jaw, then back up to meet her eyes.  
  
"Sou ka.", she replied. She wondered if this was true, but she dismissed it thinking that she was acting foolish again, hoping that he's actually showing affection towards her.  
  
"Tell me.. Why are you working there? I've always thought better of you..", he smirked, trying to insinuate her so that she'll be bombarded with the truth.  
  
Toki, met his gaze. For a moment Saitou thought she might actually start fessing up. But the glint in her eyes disappeared and she casually told him that it was just coincidence that her aunt worked and lived there.  
  
"Hontoni?" Saitou sounded unconvinced. He needed her to say more so he decided to play cop. "As a police officer, I hear things Toki. You wouldn't think I came all the way out here just for you?" He smirked again.  
  
Toki turned red with anger.. "Of course not! That did not even brush my mind. You unfeeling bastard!" She glared at him and slammed the chopsticks on the table.  
  
Saitou grinned to himself. Satisfied with the sudden reaction from Toki. "So she hasn't dismissed her feelings after all. At least she still reacts strongly to me and she hasn't lost her spirit.", he thought.  
  
"Then tell me what's going there." serious amber eyes stared back at Toki.  
  
Saitou just needed to know how she was doing, his intentions was not to use her again. Of course Toki could not read behind his motives. This really was not her day. She had barely escaped that Mr. Welsch and she spent the whole day trying to cheer up Meiko-san, she just felt exhausted. Now Saitou comes along and he's driving her crazy. She decided to just give him what he needed so she can be at peace.  
  
"The mansion is just there to foster the meeting of some english men trying to procure japanese women.", she thought of telling him about the offensive acts and how the mansion seemed more like a brothel, but she declined.  
  
"Hmm... Are any of them being forced to stay?", Saitou's interest was peaking now. He smelled something fishy.  
  
Toki did not answer. She thought about Meiko. She was being forced to stay. Toki thought about telling Saitou about her, but then remembered that Meiko could not leave the mansion because of financial difficulties.  
  
"Well?", Saitou prodded.  
  
"From what I see those men have not tried to forcefully keep women.", she breathed "Unfortunately, there are some women there who would like to leave but cannot because of financial circumstances or because their families what to find them foreign husbands who can be good providers." She stared out the window. It was the whole truth, maybe not in her situation, but for those women it sure was.   
  
"I see." Saitou started lighting his cigarette. "So no one is held against their will. I can't do anything if that's the case."  
  
He waited for Toki's reaction. He noticed she seemed to be lost in thought. There was no doubt about it, sooner or later she'll either find a husband there or be subject to harrasment by those same men. He was worried, he wanted to know more but Toki was not willing to cooperate.  
  
Saitou kept asking her questions. She no longer responded to them. She kept her attention towards the window. She desperately wanted to tell him about Mr. Welsch, about Meiko, about her Aunt, but pride took a hold of her. She will not ask for his help. She did not want to be helpless anymore. Anyway, Saitou was just using her again. She felt dismayed, "It's not like he's concerned.", she thought.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Saitou walked her home. It was quite late he did not intend to keep her that long, but somehow he was content that she was with him all evening. "The longer she is away from that mansion, the safer she is.", he thought to himself.  
  
As they turned the corner, the same middle-aged woman greeted them. He frowned, upon seeing a much larger white man beside the woman.  
  
"Toki! Mr. Welsch has been waiting for you over an hour now!", the woman hollered.  
  
Saitou noticed Toki stiffened. Her eyes suddenly turning panicky. Saitou took a moment and said "You don't have to go you know."  
  
Upon hearing Saitou, she snapped out of it and went ahead to greet her aunt and the man.  
  
Saitou was disappointed. Toki was so head strong sometimes. He saw enough. He knew what was happening, so he decided to go to the local precint. The last he saw of Toki was when the man placed his arms around her shoulder and held her beside him. Saitou controlled his rage, this would not be a good time. He'll have to just keep an eye on those people from now on, to make sure Toki was safe.  
  
Having friends in high places has served Saitou well. The chief of police in Osaka greeted him warmly and promised help if he needed it. Saitou asked the chief to make sure someone was patrolling the area at night, telling him that a fight might erupt very soon and it's better to be safe. Content that he got what he came for he decided to retire at a nearby inn.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Two nights now he could not fall asleep. He'll have to tell her soon, but things just seem to go unfavorably and he could not find the right moment. His thoughts wandered to   
  
Sanosuke, where was that ahou when he needed him? He should've been here by now, Saitou thought. He moved closer to the window and opened them. His thoughts once again turned to the mansion, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that Toki will be safe that night, he couldn't help but be worried. "Stupid Sano, where are you when she needs you. All that talk about getting her back, that was just all talk right? Bastard!", he grunted and closed the windows. He decided to take a walk.  
  
There were still lights in the mansion. Saitou guessed it was probably passed midnight already. He frowned. Most of the rooms to the mansion still had light in them. His frown got deeper after he thought about the malicious "wordly" things that were going on behind those closed doors. He noticed that there were no lights in the small house nearby where Toki stayed. "Damn it! She must still be in that wretched place.", he kicked a pebble to the road.  
  
"Let me go. Onegai!" a squeel came from behind the gate. Suddenly a young girl came bursting out the gates and onto the streets. Three men came running after her. She tripped and fell. The men were at once all over here and started to beat her quite heavily. Saitou was about to interfere when another young lady came out and shielded the young girl from the beatings.  
  
"Please stop. Her parents just died.. Please don't.", pleaded the young woman, through the beatings. She used her back to shield the panicked girl.  
  
Saitou was awe-struck. That voice, it was Toki. He readied his katana to fight the men, but Toki was already on her feet making a run for it. She was half-dragging the girl behind her through the streets and Saitou followed them into the forest. Finally he heard a loud "bang!" and his heart raced at the smell of gunpowder. "Kami-sama! Toki please be alright.", his heart pleaded.  
  
It was hard to tell where the men were but fortunately Saitou found Toki and the girl behind a large tree taking cover.  
  
"Toki! Are you all right?", Saitou's amber eyes were full of concern.  
  
"Yes.", she flinched. Blood was oozing out from her left leg.  
  
"Here I'll carry you." Saitou turned his back, so that Toki could climb on it. Instead though the young woman took the girl beside her and propped her to his back.  
  
"Take her. You can't possibly carry two people. Those men won't hurt me.", Toki gasped as she was now breathing heavily.  
  
"You don't look alright. I can't leave you here. Now come on." He tried to tug at her.  
  
"Make sure that Meiko is safe. At least promise me that.", Toki looked at the panick stricken face of both Saitou and Meiko. Seeing that Saitou will not budge, she settled for a lie. "Mr. Welsch, he will take care of me."  
  
"Fine.", Saitou left half-heartedly. His thoughts were getting the girl to a doctor as quickly as he can so he can go back for Toki. He did not feel comfortable leaving Toki to Mr. Welsch's care.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"How are you feeling?", Saitou asked the girl lying on the futon.  
  
"Where's Toki-san?", the grey eyes inquired.  
  
"She asked to be left behind. She said that Mr. Welsch will take care of her."  
  
The grey eyes rounded itself. Saitou's suspicions were now confirmed. Whoever that Welsch guy was, he was not trustworthy. The girl started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Now. Don't cry. I can't have you crying right now.", he said in a stern voice. "You've got to tell me what's happening in that place and who is this Welsch?"  
  
The girl nodded and procedded to tell him everything. Saitou felt himself being slowly choked. Toki was not safe and he had to go back for her right now if he was ever to save her.  
  
END OF CHAPTER XIV  
  
PREVIEW OF CHAPTER XV- Saitou seeks retribution. Toki and Meiko calls the police. The ending to my first fic! Hope whoever reads this enjoys it. :O)  
  
Imalefty: Yey almost done. You can smell it. So can I! 


	15. The Verdict

The men found Toki lying in a nearby tree and dragged her roughly by the arm back to the mansion.  
  
"Heh. The little girl got away. Damn I was thinking of playing with her too.", said one of them.  
  
"Well at least we got this one. I'm sure Mr. Welsch will satisfy us once he's done with her.", the other laughed.  
  
Toki was still bleeding profusely as she was led into Mr. Welsch's room. Upon Welsch's orders her bloody garmet was stripped off her. The man motioned the others to get out of the room. He eyed Toki carefully and took a syringe from the drawer. She tried to cover herself, but his hand grabbed her arm and forcefully injected something into her. She felt a bit drowsy. "It's probably from the blood loss." she thought half-awake as she was dragged into the shower.  
  
Welsch took his time washing her body. His hand staying longer in her intimate parts than was necessary. "I'm glad you're back." He whisphered to her ears. "I think it's now a good time to show you what it feels to be a woman."  
  
Toki found the whole sensation perplexing. She could not gather her thoughts. She was glad when she started feeling drowsy but unfortunately the sleep she wanted desperately did not come. It was as if whatever was injected in her just made her weak but concious of what was happening to her body. She did not want to react to Welsch's skillful play on her body, but somehow she was responding to it. He defiled her over and over again until the wee hours of the morning. She felt exhausted and out of place. Finally everything ended, she lost conciousness with the man on top of her smiling.  
  
Welsch handed Toki over to two men. "Do what you want with her.", he said. He was sure Toki will not last long. He had already drugged her and got the responses he wanted back. Plus that bullet wound was starting to smell. "By the way, make sure you dispose of her properly."  
  
Two other men enjoyed her that morning. She was unconcious and they did all the animalistic acts they could possibly do to a woman. She was turning blue and the men decided that they'll have to get rid of her soon. They never did get to dispose of her. A man in police uniform came up behind from them and beheaded them. Making sure that his blade dragged slowly through their necks so that they could feel excruciating pain. The man looked over the naked woman by the stream, horror written all over his face. He ran towards her and dropped his katana. He took his blue jacket and wrapped it around her, the muscles in his jaw tightening. He dashed for the nearest doctor in the area. "Toki, don't die on me just yet. Please.", Saitou clutched her. Running as fast as he could.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
He stayed with her all night. The doctor said she has lost too much blood and was drugged. The doctor was not sure if she'll live through it.  
  
Saitou buried his face in her hands. Helplessness was not something he handled well. He has gotten rid of two men. He wanted so desperately to go back to the mansion and execute that Welsch person. But he wanted to be here just in case she woke up.  
  
"Anou...", a girl came up from behind him and handed him tea.  
  
"Arigatou.." said Saitou.  
  
The girl looked at Toki. Saitou noticed how worried the girl was. Apparently this girl that Toki helped saved was a good friend. "She'll be alright.", he reassured her.  
  
The night passed and Saitou stayed beside her. Always holding her hand, not even leaving to go smoke. He realized this and had to smile to himself. Toki really did get under his skin. There was no use denying it now. He loved her eventhough he denied the fact just a few weeks ago. He loved her eventhough, he was still hurting over his lost. He loved her all the more when she decided to go away. He loved her eventhough she got herself hurt in the process. Now all that was left for him to do was gain her trust back, so that he can protect her. The smile faded. Protect. Something I was not able to do again. He gulped, the amber eyes started to water but he immediately wiped them away.  
  
Unknown to him Toki has just regained conciousness and was observing him. "He's crying...", she thought to herself. She squeezed his hand and shook her head. The purple eyes looking back, finally understanding the situation between her and Hajime. "Don't.."  
  
Amber eyes stared back at her. She was certain there was sadness and relief in them just now. Saitou gently brushed the hair from her face and held her hand tightly. "You know... You're so stubborn sometimes..." Saitou let go of her hand his gaze turned the other way and said "I was worried."  
  
Toki smiled. It wasn't exactly the confession she dreamt of, but to Saitou this was as close as she was ever going to get. Then suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the pain in her leg and the throbbing in her private parts. The reality of what has just happened a couple of nights ago hit her. "How can I face him now?", she started to sob. She turned away towards the window.  
  
Saitou heard her crying. He knew the reality was just starting to sink in with Toki. In an effort to comfort her he placed his hand on her right shoulder. "Please look at me.", he shook her gently. Toki did not turn. He sighed and went to the opposite side of the bed. She tried to turn but his strong hands steadied her to were she was. The amber eyes looked deeply into hers as Saitou took his free hand to wipe away hot tears coming from the purple eyes. "Listen to me.", he demanded softly.  
  
Toki nodded.  
  
"Between us. What's past is past. I still respect you.", not turning his eyes away he took her other hand. Placed them in his calloused ones and said, "I love you. Please trust me." An urge to kiss her engulfed him, but he resisted. He will not give in to passion right now. His sincerity has got to come through to Toki first.  
  
Saitou waited until Toki was asleep. She has calmed down and he breathe a sigh of relief. It was time he thought to seek out retribution for his beloved. He donned a black shirt and thought about donning his uniform but decided against it. Personal vengeance was not fitting for a police officer, but tonight he was just going to be a manslayer. He never noticed that Meiko was watching him carefully, from the time he took his katana to the time he left.  
  
Meiko woke Toki immediately after Saitou left. The girl's grey eyes were full of fear. By the time Meiko revealed everything to Toki, she was already up and dressed.  
  
"Meiko, I need you help. Make sure you go to the police with this. Don't tell them anything more than you have to. Just say there's trouble in the mansion.", she continued "Make sure they come in time, before Fujita-san spills blood."  
  
They parted ways. Toki limped as fast as she could towards the mansion. The times were now different, although the Meiji government supported Saitou's underground activities, Osaka was different. Aside from that, she desperately wanted for Saitou to stop spilling blood. He spilt blood only for Japan not for personal reasons. That's what he was in the Shinsen-gumi. She will not let him drag himself down just because of her.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Saitou lit up a cigarette. He surveyed the room where he was told Welsch stayed in. There was a western bed to the right. The bathroom was into the far right corner. He still smelled blood from the place, so he went to look at it in the bathroom. What greeted him was a kimono torn to pieces dried with blood at the bottom part. He stiffened, there was no doubt, that was what Toki was wearing when he left her that night. "Yarou.", he muttered under his breath.  
  
The door opened and a large man, stockily built came in. Saitou stayed in the darkness observing him. This was the same man he met that time he took Toki home. The bastard reeked of alcohol. Saitou wondered how he will kill the man.He did not want this man Welsch to die quickly, he wanted him to taste hurt deep into his body right down to his bones. Saitou decided he will have to gatotsu him first in the non vital areas and let him bleed to death, just like what would've happened to Toki if he did not find her down by the stream.  
  
"Yarou... I think it's about time.", he said to the man, showing him the blade of his katana.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?", asked the english man backing slightly to the wall.  
  
"No need for names. There's only one thing you need to know." replied Saitoul, his amber eyes burning.  
  
The man laughed slowly.. "And what's that?" The man slowly inched his way towards the nightstand.  
  
"I came for retribution for Takatsuki Toki.", Saitou readied himself into the gatotsu position, slightly lowering his katana so that he will not hit the man's vital area. As he was about to lunge, the door burst open and a young lady threw herself at Saitou, throwing him out of balance. He looked behind him his amber eyes burning annoyed at the fact that his gatotsu missed. Surprised, he did not expect Toki there.  
  
Seeing the opportunity. Welsch took a gun from the table and started shooting. In a frenzy to shield Toki from the gunshots, Saitou threw himself at her and they rolled on the floor. Taking cover at the other side of the bed, Saitou felt a sharp pain on his back.  
  
"Hajime you're bleeding...", Toki said clutching at him.  
  
"Don't mind that!", he yelled at Toki. "What are you doing here?", his eyes glowed dangerously. "You'll get killed here."  
  
Saitou once again took his katana and started to get up but Toki did not let go of him.  
  
"Hajime.. Onegai.. Stop this!", she clung to him like a child. Saitou tried to wrestle free.  
  
"You don't want to die here don't you?" Saitou asked.  
  
Toki shook her head.  
  
"Then let me go Toki! This isn't the time for this. Trust me for once, I have not lost myself.", he pried himself free and jumped away from the bed.  
  
"So your name is Hajime is it?", the stout man laughed again. "Are you one of those old samurais who still don't know what a gun is. Come now, you're wounded I'm not hard to talk to. I can let you go."  
  
"A Miburo does not take favors from anyone, especially from a dead man." Saitou retaliated.  
  
A couple of shots were fired again to Saitou's feet, he dodged them both. "Now. Now. You sure can dance can't you?" said the stout man.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Saitou managed to get closer and thrust his katana to Welsch's belly. For an instant he was tempted to drag the katana up to break the man's rib cage and possibly puncture his lungs, but Toki was staring at him. Fear again written in the purple eyes. He let go of the man. His promise to her he could not break, if she was going to trust him again.  
  
He let his katana dropped to his side and took the gun from Welsch's hand. The cut was deep, had he deepened it enough, the man would've probably died, he thought to himself. He turned to Toki, moved her to the side. "Suma Toki. I'll call the police and turn myself in."  
  
Toki shook her head. "No need for that, they're coming."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Saitou was taken to the local precint. The Chief of police was waiting for him.  
  
"Gorou Fujita. You are one lucky bastard.", the chief continued. "If that man had died I would have no choice but to lock you up."  
  
Saitou was not paying attention. His thoughts were drifting to Toki. It was not the first time he'd seen her stare at him fearfully. He just didn't want to see it again. He sighed and started to smoke.  
  
"Fujita. You'll have to stay here for the night. We can't let you go."  
  
"Wakatta", replied Saitou.  
  
"Chief of police Kawaji will be coming in early tomorrow to investigate your case. You're dismissed."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Kawaji came early that day. He was displeased with what he saw. True enough Fujita was able to crack this illegal activity and was able to save several women, still he did not approve of Fujita's ways of handling things. He frowned. It will be hard to acquit Fujita of frustrated manslaughter, especially here in Osaka where eveything was transparent. It was a small peaceful place, that things like this were not easily overlooked eventhough the end result was beneficial to all.  
  
He stopped by the mansion. It was almost deserted when he got there. He started interviewing witnesses and one particular woman caught his attention. She was middle aged short and fat. She kept complaining about a niece she had just took in and had caused all this mess, along with a man named Gorou Fujita. He reprimanded her telling her that all this was illegal and inhuman. She should not be upset that the police foiled the foreigners 'plans'. Finally he got the name of her niece. Takatsuki Toki. He'll have to get to talk to her first.  
  
"Konnichi-wa. Toki-san. I am Police commissioner Kawaji", Kawaji greeted the young lady.  
  
"Anou.. What can I do for you sir?", Toki asked.  
  
Kawaji eyed the young lady carefully. She's cute and pretty, but she also looked tired and sad. He decided to be very brief. He did not want to ask unnecessary questions, as it was obvious that the girl has been subject to harassment in the mansion.  
  
"I just wanted to ask, what exactly happened that night Fujita came.", Kawaji was straight to the point.  
  
Toki carefully chose her words. The man standing in front of her was a high ranking police official. The insignia embroidered in his uniform told her so.  
  
"What has happened to Fujita-san?", she couldn't help but ask.  
  
"We are trying him for frustrated manslaughter. Since he is a police official, he will be punished heavily.", he stated bluntly.  
  
Toki fought to retain her composure. Saitou's life will depend on the next few words she'll say. She did not want to lie to Kawaji so she said, "He came there for me. I am an old friend back in Tokyo and he was worried that I might be in trouble."  
  
"Sou ka. Is there anything else?", Kawaji made it sound like he was unconvinced to get more out of her.  
  
Toki made sure they had eye contact. If she was going to help Saitou, she better do the best she can. "Everything that happened that night was for self-defense."  
  
"Can you stand in a closed door trial for this?", Kawaji narrowed his eyes. Trying to intimidate the young lady, just in case she was lying.  
  
"I'll gladly do so." the young lady replied.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Two months has passed and two figures found themselves in Tokyo. They were walking silently among a groove of trees just outside their house. The cherry blossom had started to bloom a delicate pink. A lady in a kimono adorn with lillies was walking with a man in a dark blue uniform. The man stopped and waited for the lady to catch up.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to walk beside me?", the amber eyes seemed to smile at her.  
  
"Not enough...", the purple eyes smiled back.  
  
He reached out his sword calloused hands to her and she gladly obliged. He stopped to lean at a big sakura tree while the lady followed. She rested her head on his chest, while he let his other arm embrace her.  
  
For the first time in many months two souls became happy and content. A good future awaited them, that was enough.  
  
END OF CHAPTER XV  
  
Finally the end of my story.. Yes there were good chapters and bad ones. There were slow ones and fast ones. It's my first fic and I'm so happy. I finally found out what my friend meant when she said it's an absolute joy to write.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the pairing. Basically, I've always thought of Saitou as a restrained man. Yes he was decisive and full of discipline, but I think his achilees heel is when he is dealing with feelings of affection and feelings for his loved ones. I hope somehow I captured some of that.  
  
Toki was a different matter. We only know of her from the RK movie as quite helpless but has a good heart. I wanted to portray her as someone who was brave and able to make decisions for herself. I doubt if anyone would contest, as there is no indication in the movie that she was the contrary.  
  
I doubt if I'll ever write the two together again. I see no need to. I think they'll be happy and content the way they are.  
  
Again for the fans of Tokio, SUMA. I needed Saitou to be with someone else. I don't know much about Tokio and the way I portrayed her here might be off the mark. I also don't want to expound on the fact that she became a member of the Shinsen-gumi as I've never read the Burai manga. Who knows? I might also be jealous of her for having Saitou for a husband. *sighs*  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing. SPECIAL THANKS TO IMALEFTY, who stuck with me to the bitter end.  
  
~wounds  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Lalalalala - Thank you! That's exactly what I wanted out of Toki. To make her more likable. When I watched the RK movie, I thought her character was a little bland so I thought to give her more of a personality here.  
  
Babonwonsuni - Arigatou! Shades of grey. Yeah I guess I did :O) I'm glad you were entertained. I hope though that you did well on your finals so that I won't feel guilty writing this fic :O)  
  
---------shameless advertising---------- new story "Leaving Edo" is now up! 


End file.
